Hogwarts?
by vampet6
Summary: Crossover from Harry Potter,Demonata series,and the Saga of Darren Shan. Why are Grubbs and Darren being sent to Hogwarts?A dark force is rising,but only three people can stop it!Follow Harry,Grubbs,and Darren through their magical adventure at Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Vampet6**

**Important Note!:The Demonata timeline I'm using is after Slawter, for Harry Potter it is at the beginning of the Half-Blood Prince, and for the Saga of Darren Shan it is somewhere in the beginning of Hunters of the Dusk!**

**Hogwarts?  
**

* * *

**Grubbs Grady POV  
**

I woke to the sound of Dervish's screams. Dervish used to have nightmares all the time, but they died down before the events of Slawter and he hasn't had any after Slawter either. Here I was though listening to him yelling at the top of his lungs even weeks after Slawter. I rushed to him, tracing him by his yells. I heard the yells coming from the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks. If he was having one of the nightmares he could have gotten a kinfe and start attacking me. But he was my uncle so I mustered up all my courage and stepped in the kitchen. But he was not having a nightmare. He was staring at a paper in his hand reading it thoroughly. By the corner of my eye I caught a tiny glimpse of a person walking out the kitchen door. "What happened." I finally asked. Dervish tore his eyes away from the table and told me to sit down.

"I'm very sorry Grubbs, but your changing schools." Dervish said. My jaw dropped a thousand miles, I didn't like school much, but I had a crush on a girl at my school named Reni. "There was a lady here that just left. A wizard."

"I thought there were only mages and magicians?" I asked now interested. "Aparrently not, back to the topic she said she was a messenger from a wizarding school called Hogwarts. There government which they call the Ministry of Magic has been observing us mages for a time and were looking for one that was a kid such as yourself. I told them no at first, but then I saw as how we could use this to our advantage. I told them about demons and that interested them. I said I would send you if they agreed to help us with the attacking demons. They agreed and now you have to go to Hogwarts for one term. After that term you don't have to go anymore. You will have to abide by that schools rules and you have to use a wand for classes."

"A wand!" I roared with laughter. "That's the most insane thing I've ever heard!"

"Just go pack your bags!" Dervish barked, but with a trace of laughter in his voice. I told him I would then went up to my room and started packing. But before I could go he handed me the letter and said "Thought you might want to read it." I did in fact and started reading it which said:

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**_Dear Grubitsch Grady,_**

**_We invite you to attend a magical place of wonders. We hope you have a great experience here at Hogwarts._**

**_Sincerely, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

_This might be a interesting year..._

* * *

**Darren Shan POV  
**

I felt someone nudge me awake and saw Harkat standing next to my body which was laying down on my hammock. "Wassup?" I asked.

"There are vampires everywhere...that are going to the...Hall of Princes!" Harkat said and by the way he said it I knew something important happened. Harkat and I rushed out of our cell and to the Hall of Princes. When we got to the doors of the Hall I saw tons of vampire swarming the entrance. I squeezed myself through and went straight to my throne. I looked to Paris Skyle and asked what had happened. He looked at me and said three things that would chill the bones of everyone who heard it. _"Mr.Tiny is here." _I looked somewhere to the middle of the room, stood up and squinted. I saw Mr.Tiny making his way through the massive sea of vampires. He finally came to the platform near the Princes. "Ah, good Master Shan is up and ready just like I told Harkat." Mr.Tiny said smiling. "What I am about to say is just for Darren, but any may listen if they wish. Darren is going to go to school for a whole year." The vampires all yelled at Mr.Tiny saying stuff like 'That's all!' and 'He's our leader we need him!'. Mr.Tiny stopped the from yelling by raising his fingers and snapping them. At once a large crack spread through the ceiling of the Hall of Princes.

"As I was saying till I was rudely interupted." Mr.Tiny said casting an eye over the vampires. "Him going to this school benefits all of you. It is a school of magic and he will learn at the hand of the best wizards in the world. When he comes back to his people he will still be a vampire, but will also know magic. Such spells like stunning, disarming, teleporting which the wizards call apparating, and my two favorites! The killing and torturing curses! All of the spells he will learn will be very useful to your clan. Especially since the Lord of the Vampaneeze has been found."

"Another thing I will tell you vampires just because I'm in a good mood today is that only three people can hunt for and kill the Lord of the Vampaneeze." Mr.Tiny said. "And one of them is not here so the other two are Larten Crepsley and his assistant Darren Shan. They can only start hunting for the Lord of the Vampaneeze after his school term. After that the real war will start!" The Princes removed the other vampires except for Mr.Crepsley and the Little People, including Harkat. "Why have you sent Darren to this school?" Paris asked Mr.Tiny.

"It wasn't I that chose him it was the staff of the school. I merely took the letter, which came by owl to the front of one of the tunnels leading into Vampire Mountain, and did not want Darren to get it. But after a while I got a feeling and now I give it to Darren." Mr.Tiny said as he gave me the letter. As I started reading the letter it said:

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**_Dear Darren Shan,_**

**_We invite you to attend a magical place of wonders. We hope you have a great experience here at Hogwarts._**

**_Sincerely, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

"I have my reasons for giving it to Darren." Mr.Tiny said face illuminated from the red glow of his watch that he was fiddling with. "A wizard will come by to pick you up so don't worry about getting there." With that Mr.Tiny left. And I thought that day: _This might be a interesting year..._

* * *

**Harry Potter POV  
**

As Dumbledore and I left from Slughorn's house Dumbledore said "We will be making two stops on the way to the Burrow. Those two stops we will be picking up a new student at each stop. They will be staying at the Burrow with you and the Weasleys 'till the new term starts in September." With that we apparated to a room that was cavernous and amazing. "We have been expecting you." Someone said from the side of me. I looked to my right and saw people sitting on thrones. "Darren is ready to go." An ancient looking man said.

"Ah, you must be Paris Skyle." Dumbledore said. "I have heard you are a very remarkable vampire." Paris smiled and said "So I have been told, well Darren should be coming any second now" I looked at Dumbledore and said "Vampire?"

Dumbledore nodded and said "We are in Vampire Mountain and the new student we are to pick up here is indeed a half-vampire." At that moment a boy around my age entered the room with a small bag. Dumbledore waved his wand and the boy's bag vanished. "I sent your bags to the place you will be staying 'till the school year starts, Darren." The boy named Darren replied with a 'Ok' and joined Dumbledore and I. Darren took one last glance of the room then settled his gaze on a particularly ugly looking man. The man had a crop of orange hair on the top of his hair, tall , slim, dressed in red, and had a long scar going down the left side of his face. "Goodbye Mr.Crepsley, goodbye Harkat, and goodbye sires." With that Dumbledore grabbed Darren and I and we apparated to the next place which was a a kitchen. Two people stood in the kitchen a man and a boy around Darren's and my age. Dumbledore waved his wand at the boy's bags and they disappeared. He explained they same thing with the boy and said to the man "Ah Dervish Grady! It is a pleasure to meet you."

"A thrill for me as well." Dervish said. "Now like your messenger agreed you will send wizards to help us fight the demons, am I correct?"

"You are." Dumbledore said with a smile his half-moon glasses twinkling. I looked at Darren and saw that he was just as puzzled. Dervish grunted with satisfaction and said to Darren and I "By the way this is my nephew Grubbs if you kids didn't know." Darren and I shook hands with the boy named Grubbs and introduced one another.

"Well would you look at this." Dumbledore said. "One wizard, one mage, and one vampire!" Grubbs froze when he heard the word vampire. He looked at me, but I coughed into a fist and pointed to Darren. But Darren explained that vampires were good creatures.

"Bye Derv." Grubbs said. Dervish responded with a wave. Dumbledore grabbed Grubbs, Darren, and I and we apparated to the Burrow. Dumbledore asked for a few words with me in private as Darren and Grubbs wandered around the lawn talking. When we were done talking Dumbledore told Darren and Grubbs to join us. "Now you three will be staying here for a little while until the school year starts. The Weasleys are very kind and great people who I have deep trust in. Harry has been here before and will help you along with the Weasleys. There is also another boy here who is around your ages that you could befriend. Now let us go." With that we approached the front door and we heard a woman's voice say "Who's there? Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry and some companions." The door opened revealing a short, plump woman wearing an old green dressing gown.

"Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning! And who are these young men?" Mrs.Weasley said.

"New students that will be attending Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "Well I have urgent matters to attend to. Are you sure you can handle two extra Mrs.Weasley?"

"Of course I can." Mrs.Weasley said. "Come in now, are you all tired?" We all replied with a yes and Mrs.Weasley showed us to a room. We were so tired that we fell asleep just from sitting down on the bed!

**Author's Note: For any Shan fans out there I have another story called The Lord of the Shadows Shall Rise which is what I think would have happened after the Sons of Destiny! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Vampet6**

**Hogwarts?**

* * *

**Grubbs POV**

I was awoken by the sound of the door bursting open. I sat right up and saw Darren and Harry bolt up as well. A boy was standing there with red hair, freckles and was tall. A girl was standing at the door to who had brownish hair. The red haired boy looked at Harry then at Darren and I. "Mum told Hermione and I that you'd be here, but she didn't say anything about extras." The boy said to Harry.

"Yeah, I didn't know either 'till last night." Harry said. Then we all introduced eachother.

"My name's Grubbs." I said standing up shaking the red haired boy's hand. The boy said his name was Ron, then I shook the girls hand who said her name was Hermione. I sat back down on the bed and said "So whats this Hogwarts thing supposed to be about?"

"Oh, so your muggle born?" Hermione asked. When she noticed the confusion on my face she explained. "Muggle is a wizarding word for a non-magic human."

"Then no, I guess I am not a muggle." I said. Hermione looked at me confused. I looked around the room and found a small metal pole. I gave it to her to show her that it was solid metal and then took it back. "Observe." I concentrated hard and soon it started melting in my hands. Ron, Hermione, and Harry fell back astonished. Darren just snorted and said 'Big deal'. "Can you do anything?" I asked Darren with a smug face. He looked at me and laughed.

"Can you repair walls?" Darren asked. I nodded and he went right up to the wall and punched a hole through it with his fist! After he did that Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at us oddly.

"How can you use magic without a wand?" Ron asked me.

"Simple, my magic is different then a wizards magic." I said.

"How did you punch a hole through that wall without the tearing of your skin?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a vampire." Darren said to the shocked faces of Hermione and Ron "Don't tell anyone else this though! People react badly to this news. Another reason is because I don't want to look like a freak over there! I assure you I'll tell you all about vampires though." At that moment a very beautiful girl walked in with her long red hair flowing in back of her.

"I can't stand-" the girl was about to say, but stopped when she saw Darren and I.

"Hi." Darren and I said in unision. We looked at eachother and I knew he took a liking to her also.

"Um, hi." the girl said. "Who are you two?" I beat Darren to the punch and got up first and shook the girl's hand.

"The name's Grubbs. Grubbs Grady." I said. "And your's?"

"Oh, Ginny. Ginny Weasley." the girl named Ginny said. Then as I released her hand Darren nudged me away and shook her hand.

"My name is Darren. Darren Shan." Darren said. "And you are Ginny as you have kindly pointed out."

"Um, yes I am." Ginny said smiling. "Um, as I was saying I can't sta-" She was cut off agian by someone else coming through the doorway. This person was a woman who looked so beautiful I could have sworn the room was melting. The woman had shiny silvery hair and I almost fell off the bed.

" 'Arry!" the woman said in a throaty voice. "Eet 'as been too long!" The woman swooped down to kiss Harry on both cheeks. I looked at Ginny and saw her reddining. She turned and saw me watching her, but before she could say anything I said "And you are?"

"My name is Fleur Delacour!" the woman named Fleur said in a cheery voice. "And you must be Grubbs?"

"Yes, how do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"My fiance Bill told me about you!" Fleur said with enthusiasm on the word fiance. "He works at Gringotts and passed by your vault a couple of times! Nobody has been in the vault for centuries, but there is still tons of money left there!"

"Money?" I blinked.

"Yes, silly!" Fleur said. "Gringotts is the wizarding bank!"

"Oh, ok." I said trying to stick this in my mind. Fleur said her good-byes and left. Harry, Darren and I enjoyed a wonderfil breakfast courtesy of Mrs.Weasley.

"So Grubbs, would you mind telling us your story?" Ron asked.

"Sure." I said after I had a great breakfast. "Hmmm. Where do I start? First of all, demons are real." Everyone in the room looked horrified even Darren who was a vampire! "They live in a multi-world universe and try to cross into our world all the time. They are horrific creatures that revel in slaughter. They are also magical beings too though. Regular demons could kill a human with ease, but have to try much harder to kill mages like myself. There are demon masters though who are extremley more powerful than your regular demons. If you fought one they would rip you to pieces." Now everyone was trembling uncontrollably. "I know only of one demon master by the name of Lord Loss. He is much different than other demons. He loves the torment of others and will get what he wants. Currently he is probably trying to find out a new way how to kill me since I have escaped his grasp two times before." Everyone looked astonished.

"You went toe-to-toe with him?" Darren asked.

"Not really." I said thinking about it. "I played a chees game with him. Also, while I was on the set of Slawter he chased me and tried to kill me. I used magic to slow him down, but he sicked his demons on me." I grimaced then turned cheerier. "So I'm done with my sto-" Darren stopped me while raising a hand.

"How did you meet him in the first place." Darrsn asked silently. I turned my head away and remembered that awful day.

"My family is known to have lycanthrope running through my blood." I said sadly. "It hits us in our teens. The lucky ones don't get it while the unlucky are killed. My sister had lycanthrope and Lord Loss is the only known demon to cure lycantrhope. My mother and father turned to him to cure my sister. To cure a family member one person must challenge Lord Loss to a game of chess and the other must fight Lord Loss's famlilliars. If the person playing chess lost Lord Loss could kill the two people and the infected Grady. My father lost and my mother, sister, and father all got killed. The police didn't beleive me and sent me to a insane asylum. Family members came to try to tell the truth to the cops, but I had. Then one day my uncle Dervish came." I paused to wipe a tear from my eye and went back to my story.

"I never saw my uncle Dervish much because my mom didn't like him. He came and told me demons were real and I should come and live with him so he could help me. He told me to lie and pretend demons wern't real so I could fool the doctors and police. They finally beleived my fake story nad released me and I went to my uncles mansion who I later found out was a ton rich. I later found out my new best friend was my half-brother and he also contracted lycanthrope. Dervish played Lord Loss in chess while I fought the demons." I said in a very sad tone. "Dervish was losing and Lord Loss let me play instead of Dervish. I found out a way to beat Lord Loss and I did. My half-brother Bill-E was cured. Dervish had to go and fight Lord Loss in the demons' world after we won. Dervish won and everything was normal 'till Slawter happened."

"Davida Haym was making a movie about demons and someway found out Dervish was a demon expert. I found out that Davida Haym was working for Lord Loss and had constructed a tunnel which allowed scores of demons to come flooding out. It was a massacre. Tons of people died. Dervish found a way to outfox Lord Loss and set to work on his plan to get out of Slawter. You see Lord Loss constructed a bubble shield around Slawter so that nobody could get out. I was the main guy in the plan and we somehow barley escaped. Dervish and his disciples covered up Slawter so nobody thought it had ever happened. The end. And I beleive it is Darren's turn."

Author's Note: Ok so hope everyone likes this chapter! One announcement is that most chapters are going to be like this. Just one protagonist each chapter! Please read & reveiw!!

Next Chapter: Darren's Story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Vampet6**

**Hogwarts?**

**Darren's POV**

* * *

"Ok where do I start?" I asked myself. "Ok I used to be an ordinary human or a muggle as you would put it. Until my best friend and I visited a freak show which changed our lives forever. All the acts there were very real and one of the freaks was a vampire. My friend Steve who was an expert on everything to do with horror knew he was a vampire from a portrait of the freak. The freak's name was Mr.Crepsley or as Steve said Vur Horston, I'm not really sure which. Steve waited in the abandoned theater after the show to meet Mr.Crepsley. He told me to go to his house and he would catch up with me on the way. I stayed behind to see what happened because he was my best friend."

"What I saw shocked me so much I could have dismissed it as a crazy dream, but it wasn't. Steve confronted the vampire, but at the time I didn't know he was a vampire. He told him he was a vampire and if he did not turn Steve into one he would blackmail him. Mr.Crepsley agreed, but then told him to go home because he had evil blood. I left returning to my house not even thinking of going to Steve's after what he had done." I said blinking a tear back. "What interested me the most was Mr.Crepsley's performing spider. I hadn't read of anything of a spider like that. It was unique and I wanted it. I stole Mr.Crepsley's spider Madam Octa and it bit Steve. Steve was poisoned and in a coma. Nobody had a cure for the poison and I was to blame. I got so mad at the spider that when I was home I shook its cage in rage and tossed it -unfortunately it soared out of the window and landed into Mr.Crepsley's hand. I only knew of one person that could cure Steve - Mr.Crepsley! I went back to the theater and found Mr.Crepsley in the cellar where I found him last time. He told me he would only cure Steve for one thing. To make me a vampire."

"I shouted at him, but eventually agreed. He turned me into a vampire and I cured Steve. We faked my death and thought eveyrthing was fine. But when Mr.Crepsley dug me out of my grave I walked around the cemetery. Thats when Steve appeared pressing a knife to my throat. He said he couldn't kill me yet and carved a cross into his left hand. He vowed to find Mr.Crepsley and I and kill us both." I said sadly. "We fled my hometown and lots of stuff happened. He was my teacher and I followed him everywhere. I learned the rules of the vampires. I learned about our estranged cousins the vampaneze who unlike us kill a person when they drink from them. I helped kill the first vampaneze I met who kidnapped my close friend Evra Von and my used-to-be girlfriend Debbie Hemlock." Ginny locked gazes with me when I said that and I quickly explained "Mr.Crepsley, Evra and I moved on after we killed the vampaneze. I don't think I will ever see Debbie again. Even if I had she would be an adult." Ginny cheered up when I said that and I could see Grubs glaring at me, but he stopped soon and I'm pretty sure he thought 'Oh well, theres plenty of more fish in the sea.'

'I'm with Dean, but I like Darren! What's wrong with me? Darren or Dean? I'll decide later.' Ginny thought.

"So where was I? Oh yeah! From there I traveled to Vampire Mountain and took my Trials of Initiation. Five fearsome trials that shook me down to the core. On my fourth trial I failed, but before I could be killed by a boar my friend Harkat saved me. The vampires weren't happy about this and I was sentenced to death." I said feeling guilty about the next part. "I fled my judgment and succeeded in running away. While I was fleeing I found out my supposed ally Kurda Smahlt was working with vampaneze that were in Vampire Mountain. I rushed back to tell the Princes -our leaders- that Kurda was a traitor, with help they believed me and I thought up a plan to dispose of the vampaneze."

"My plan was to use the spiders in the mountain to distract the vampaneze. My plan worked and when the vampaneze were all dead they set to work on whether to kill me or not." I said. Hermione looked enraged.

"After all you did for them they still wanted to kill you!" she shrieked.

"They didn't want to kill me, but there word is law. That is why there was a huge meeting which I was not allowed to come to. When it was finished I was asked to go to the Hall of Princes." I said cheering up at the sound of the next part. "They told me they discussed the problem at great length and looked for anyway possible to spare me. They finally found out how to spare me to Mr.Crepsley's and my delight. They made me a prince and we were sucked into the War of the Scars, which is still raging on as I speak. And that is all of my story."

"Tell me more about vampires." Ginny asked.

"Sure." I answered. "First of all we are super strong, fast and have a great sense of balance. There are half-vampires and full vampires. I'm half and that means my powers aren't as strong as a full vampire, but is much stronger than a regular human. Sunlight dosen't kill half-vampires though it does to a full vampire. I don't have to drink alot of blood to keep me going. My nails are extra sharp for scaling walls. Full vampires can pin point a person they bonded with's location. They can flit which is a super fast speed. Can heal wounds with their spit and also can exhale a knock-out gas."

At that moment Mrs.Weasley came in and said we would be going to Diagon Alley right now. We all got up and walked out of the room. We walked outside where there was a car parked. We all were stuffed in and it was amazingly large! We sat from left to right:Ginny, me, Harry, Grubbs, Ron, and Hermione. Then the car started and off we went.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Wow! Ginny has feelings for Darren! Who would have seen that coming!? Oh yeah, me! I would like to thank my reviewers for urging me on with this story. I am starting to become attached to this story! Well anyways I will be starting the next chapter soon and it will probably be up tomorrow and if not then Thursday! Please Read & Review people!!**

**Next Chapter: Trip down Diagon Alley!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:Vampet6**

**Hogwarts?**

**Darrens POV**

* * *

We parked outside of a pub in London named The Leaky Cauldron from what I heard. We exited the car and saw a giant man towering above us. But Ron, Hermione and Harry went to go say hi to the one named Hagrid. Harry introduced Grubbs and I to Hagrid and I found out that he was sent to protect Harry. We entered the pub and went straight to a back door which inside we were facing a brick wall. Hagrid tapped some stones and they parted revealing an alleyway of wonder. There were shops and people everywhere, flooding the alley. We came to a stop where Mrs.Weasley looked as if she were to explode!

"Ok, let's see." she said thinking. "I think we'd better go to Madam Malkin's first come on everyone-"

"Molly, it doesn't make sense if we all go to Madam Malkin's." Mr.Weasley said. "Why don't those five go with Hagrid, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school books?"

"I don't know." Mrs.Weasley said anxiously. "Hagrid, do you think-"

"Don' fret they'll be fine with me, Molly." Hagrid said soothingly. With that Mrs.Weasley rushed off with Mr.Weasley to go to some shopping. Then I remembered - I don't have any money!

"Hagrid." I said. "Umm, I don't have any mon-"

"Money?" he guessed. I nodded and he said "I already got it out of your vault." He threw Grubbs and I a huge sack of gold.

"I don't think I have a vault though." I said.

"Well, it was there." Hagrid said. "Dumbledore requested the vault and a Mr.Crepsley gave Dumbledore the money so I could cash it in for wizarding money. I put the money in your bank for you and got some of it out for you to spend. If I don't reckon you got mountains of Galleons and Sickles in your vault, you too Grady. I also was told by Dumbledore to give these to you two." Hagrid gave Grubbs and I each a box. Both of ours were ancient looking and when we opened them there was a wand tucked into fine a fine cushion. For Grubbs, his was tucked into a dark blue cushion and his wand was also covered in dark blue. I took my wand out of its crimson red cushion and saw that the wand was also red. For some reason the wand just felt right for me. It was like the wand was made for me. I tucked the wand inside my pants and off we went.

We set off to Madam Malkin's, but Hagrid stayed outside -he said he would keep lookout- and when we entered we saw a pale skinned teenage boy, pointed face, and white-blond hair appeared from behind a rack. He went to a mirror and saw us walk through the door from the reflection. He turned around and walked up to us 'till he was only feet away from us.

"I see you got yourself three backup friends eh, Potter?" the boy sneered. Obviously he didn't like Harry. He gave Grubbs, Ginny and I a disapproving look.

"You better watch yourself before I shove my foot up your crack." I retorted not liking his attitude. He looked at me and took a step toward me. I did the same.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" the boy said. "Don't you know who I am! I'm Draco Malfoy one of the purest and richest families you'll see!" I stepped closer and cracked my knuckles. He took out his wand defensively and was about to curse me until his mother came from the rack too.

"Awww, Draco shops with his mommy still." I said in a baby voice. He had enough he sent a fist flying at me, but with my reflexes I moved to the side and punched him in the nose. He flew backward and hit a rack. Blood was pouring from his nose and he was in barley enough shape to run. His mother helped him up and shrieked "You wont get away with this!"

"Try it. I was defending myself." I retorted. She screamed then stormed out of the shop with Malfoy behind giving me a hateful look. Everyone burst out with laughter at that scene. The only one who was not happy was Madam Malkin. I wasn't pleased about making an enemy already, but he insulted my new friends.

"You got him good, mate!" Ron congratulated me. I smiled then went to get my robes. When we were finished we met up with Hagrid outside.

"Did you guy's see that Malfoy kid run out of there with his nose bleeding?" Hagrid said. I told him of how I punched Malfoy and he was laughing at the end.

"Seriously, though Darren." Hagrid said. "You got to watch out for that Malfoy, his father's a Death Eater." I didn't know what that meant, but I would ask about it later. Then Mr.Weasley and Mrs.Weasley appeared with heavy packages of books.

"Everyone all right?" Mrs.Weasley said. 'Got your robes? Right then, we can pop in at the Apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fed and George's - stick close now..." We stopped at the Apothecary first and Grubbs and I took tons of ingredients. Next, we went to the Owl Emporium where I saw a cool bat in a cage. I bought the bat and also some food and treats. Grubbs saw a black owl that he loved. He bought it and some food also. After the emporium we went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes the joke shop run by Ron's brothers Fred and George. We entered the shop and saw tons of stuff everywhere. I walked over to some shelfs which contained Self-Inking, Spell-Checking and Smart-Answer varieties. Then I walked to where Hermione was reading the back of a box labeled 'Patented Daydream Charms'. She said how extraordinary the magic was.

"For that, Hermione." a voice said behind us. "You could have one for free." We turned around to see a beaming man with flaming red hair.

"Hi Fred." Harry said. We all shook hands and introduced each other. As Fred and George showed Harry the back room I went to go buy some stuff. I bought some Self-Inking, Spell-Checking,Smart-Answer quills, some Patented Daydream Charms to put in someone's drink as a prank, and some Nosebleed Nouget. I walked over to Ginny who looked like she was having a serious talk with her brothers.

"It's none of your buisness. And I'll thank you." she added angrily to Ron who just came carrying tons of merchandise. "Not to tell tales to these two!"

"That'll be three Galleons, nine Sickles, and a Knut." Fred said examining the boxes in Ron's arms.

'I'm your brother!"

"And that's our stuff your nicking. Three Galleons, nine Sickles. I'll knock of the Knut."

"But I haven't got three Galleons, nine Sickles!"

"You better put it back then, and mind you put it on the right shelves."

Ron dropped several boxes, swore, and made a rude hand gesture at Fred which unfortunately Mrs.Weasley saw.

"If I see you do that again I'll jinx your fingers together." she said sharply.

"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" Ginny said at once.

"A what?" Mrs.Weasley said warily.

"Look, they're so sweet..." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all left the shop nowhere to be seen so I talked with Ginny for a while about her new Pygmy Puff 'till they got back. After they came back we left for the Burrow again.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I just posted this up earlier than I would've! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I will be planning to update tomorrow! Please Read & Review!!

Next Chapter: Hogwarts Express!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:Vampet6**

**Hogwarts?**

**Harry's POV**

* * *

I spent most of my days at the Burrow playing four-a-side Qudditch and my evenings eating triple helpings of everything Mrs.Weasley put in front of me. The quidditch was really fun, because Darren and Grubbs were excellent at it even though they never played before. The teams were Hermione, Darren and I versus Ginny, Grubbs and Ron. Hermione played Keeper while Darren and I were Chasers. Ron was Keeper for his team while Grubbs and Ginny were the Chasers. The teams were evenly matched and my team won!

"Darren and Grubbs, you two should tryout for the Gryffindor Team!" I said telling the truth. "You guys were outstanding! And your sure this was your first time's?" Darren and Grubbs nodded. I smiled and said "I'm the captain this year and I really want you guys to tryout."

"Ok." Darren and Grubbs said together. I was really impressed. They had pretty old brooms and they were damn good! We played Quidditch for a long time and Darren and Grubbs just kept on getting better and better.

"I can guarantee you both a spot on the Gryffindor team if you play like that during tryouts." I said in a cheery mood. When we were done playing Quidditch we went inside to await the arrival of Hermione, Ron and my O.W.L's. Soon enough they came through the window and dropped the letters in our hands. I opened mine quickly and read the parchment.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

**_Pass Grades Fail Grades_**

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

_**Harry James Potter has achieved:**_

Astronomy A

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms E

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination P

Herbology E

History of Magic D

Potions E

Transfiguration E

I read the parchment several times my breathing becoming easier with each reading. In spite of my grades in Divination and History of Magic - I had done well! I turned around and saw Hermione with her back towards him and her head bent down. Ron, on the other hand looked delighted. "Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" Ron said happily to me. "Here - swap-" I glanced down Ron's grades and saw no "Outstandings" there...

Ron congratulated me and I went to show my grades to Darren and Grubbs. They too congratulated me and it was at that time I realized. "Are you two taking N.E.W.T classes?" I asked.

"Yup." Grubbs answered. "Dumbledore said we could keep up with the work." With all the grades finished with we all went to bed and awaited our trip to Hogwarts tomorrow.

That night Ginny stood awake for hours figuring out what to do with her situation. Then she made a snap gut decision. She had chosen between Dean and Darren.

**Darren's POV**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of pounding on my door. I bolted out of bed and looked at the door. I noticed Grubbs and Harry get up also. The door opened to reveal Mrs.Weasley red faced. "Were packing our trunks in the car lets go!" she said and rushed out. I quickly packed everything back into my large trunk and dashed out the door carrying it. I got to the car and packed my stuff in the trunk. With that done I bundled into the car where Ginny was sitting. "Hi." I said to a Ginny looking out the window. She looked back at me and said "Hi" also. When everyone was in the car we raced off to King's Cross Station. Then we reached Platform 9 3/4 where I didn't see any train. Ron just dashed out of nowhere and straight into one of the stone pillars! I was about to shout at him to stop before he crashed, but he just vanished through and I realized that's how you get on the Platform.

I rushed second at the stone pillar and made it in. I emerged out of the other side where there was a train called the Hogwart's Express on the track. I made my way onto the train and down the corridors. I tried finding a empty compartment and got my wish when I found one near the back. I sat down, exhausted and shut my eyes. Just to lay here for a few minutes... I fell asleep and woke to the sound of knocking on my door. Grumbling, I went to open it and found Ginny right there. I was confused. Just a few days ago I asked her if she would sit with me on the train, but she said she had to meet her boyfriend. "Can I sit down?" she asked. I nodded then slid the door closed.

"So what happened?" I asked Ginny. She looked confused. "You know with your boyfriend." She then understood.

"We broke up last night." Ginny said looking away. I was shocked. Who would break up with Ginny? She was _really_ hot! Unless she broke it off.

"Who broke it off?" I asked Ginny, trying not to probe her too much.

"Me. We just weren't what we used to be." she said. "Besides, I have my eye on someone else." I blinked with curiosity and suprise.

"Who do you have eyes for now?" I asked looking out the window.

"Someone." Ginny said mysteriously.

"You know." I said. "If you need to talk to someone about this you can talk to me." This time I turned my face 'till we were both staring into each other's eyes. My hand found its way to Ginny's hand and held it. I can not describe how beautiful she looked right now. I felt it was the right moment. I started leaning forward toward her. She did the same. We were an inch away from each other's lips, when the door slid open and I saw Dean Thomas standing right there in shock. I knew what he looked like, because Ginny had shown me a picture. I quickly sat up straight and it was at that time Ginny turned around. Dean looked enraged.

"You break up with me so you could go out with this guy?" Dean said, not trying at all to hide the bitterness from his voice. Ginny stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I have the right to kiss anyone I want to!" Ginny snapped. It was at that time I stood up. Dean had reached his boiling point. He said something that will make me hate him forever.

"You little slut!" Dean shouted at Ginny. As Dean reached his point, I had reached mine. I raised my fist and punched him in the jaw. He fell backwards, but got up and came toward me with his fists flying. Our brawl ended up in the corridor where everyone was watching. I punched Dean in the stomach and he let out a gasp. It was then when Dean actually got his first blow. He sent his fist toward my face and it hit me flat on the nose. Blood started pouring out and when Ginny saw the blood she took out her wand and hexed Dean. Dean flew back and hit the wall and I couldn't see anything since my vision was so blurry. A big fat man came toward us and studied Dean's condition. I could tell right away he was a teacher. The man took out a wand to repel the hex. He used some other spells to heal the cuts. Oh no! I'm going to be in so much trouble!

Though when the teacher faced Ginny and I he looked happy. "Who performed the Bat-Bogey Hex!" the teacher said joyfully. Ginny raised her hand. "Who did the physical damage?" I raised my hand too. He told Ginny and I to follow as we did willingly. He brought us to another compartment where some other students were. "That was one of the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hexes I have ever seen! Please sit down!" the teacher said and Ginny and I both sat down. "My name is Professor Horace Slughorn!"

"Hi." I said. Ginny did the same. Professor Slughorn then pointed at me.

"That was some great punches you threw!" he said. "I'd be willing to bet you could wrestle a troll!" I just simply smiled.

"Hmmm, the other students should be arriving soon." Slughorn said. "So do any of you know a Harry Potter?" Ginny and I raised our hands. Slughorn was delighted at this news. Then people started coming and Slughorn started rambling on about famous wizards and witches. When it was time to go I couldn't wait to leave. I walked with Ginny back to our compartment, but we didn't talk. It was really awkward! But then we arrived at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this is later than expected! Here take this chapter as an apology! Hope you guy's like it!  
**

**Next Chapter: Hogwart's Castle  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:Vampet6**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own the Harry Potter series or I've Just Seen a Face from the Across the Universe soundtrack!**

**Hogwarts?**

**Grubb's POV**

* * *

As I slid out of my compartment I caught sight of a really hot girl strolling past me. The train had stopped and people were exiting the train. I ran forward to her and said "So what's your name?" The girl turned around and saw me. She smiled and giggled.

"Katie Bell." she said still smiling. "And who do I this pleasure to?" I took her hand and kissed it.

"Grubbs Grady." I said smiling. I looked back and saw Darren staring my way. I winked and mouthed the words "She's mine!" We walked together toward the castle.

"So what house are you in?" I asked.

"Gryffindor. You?" she said.

"Umm, not sure yet." I said nervously. She giggled and thought I was joking with her. "So Katie, what year are you in?"

"7th year at Hogwarts. You?" Katie said.

"6th year." I said with a bad feeling in my gut. There was something special about Katie, but I don't know what. I saw her smile and I think I finally figured it out. I was in love with Katie Bell. For a moment there was a feeling of joy rushing through my body. That sank when I found out this was her last year at Hogwarts. But when she smiled and my joy soared through my body. It was like! It was like! Like! Like!

* * *

**I've just seen a face  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just meet  
She's just the girl for me  
And want all the world to see  
We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm**

* * *

"You know I'm thinking of trying out for a Quidditch team." I said. Her expression when I said that changed alot!

"Oh my god! I love Quidditch! I've been playing for the Gryffindor team for some time!" Katie squealed with excitement. Again I was trapped in her love.

* * *

**Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way  
And I'd have never been aware  
But as it is I'll dream of her  
Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di**

**Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again**

* * *

"What position do you play?" I asked Katie.

_"_Chaser. What position do you like to play." she asked.

"I'm thinking of trying out for a Beater." I said thinking of it all. I hoped I got into Gryffindor!

* * *

**I have never known  
The like of this, I've been alone  
And I have missed things  
And kept out of sight  
But other girls were never quite  
Like this, da-da-n'da-da'n'da**

**Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again**

**Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again**

* * *

"Beater, huh? You remind me of Fred and George. They were some pretty good Beaters." Katie said reminiscing. "They left last year to start a joke shop in Diagon Alley."

"Yeah? I visited them when I was with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were really funny." I said also reminiscing. "There teamwork must have made a good Quidditch team."

"You bet!" Katie said. "They were two of the best Beaters I have ever seen!"

"Better than me?" I asked faking a sob. Katie giggled and pushed me playfully.

"I'd love to see you at tryouts." she said.

"Sure." I said. I put an arm around her neck and said "When can we meet?"

"Soon." Katie said mysteriously. She then walked away to join her friends, which all of them kept on looking back at me.

* * *

**I've just seen a face  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just meet  
She's just the girl for me  
And want all the world to see  
We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-da-da-da**

**Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again  
Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again  
Oh, falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again**

* * *

I admired my cunning and charm, went straight to Hagrid who was bundling first years into boats. "Hi Hagrid." I said waving toward him. He looked around to see me running toward him. He looked suprised to see me here with the first years.

"Shouldn' you be with the 6th years?" Hagrid asked.

"My letter says I can't till I've been sorted along with the 1st years." I said. "Along with Darren too." At that time Darren came running toward us. Hagrid told us to get on any of the boats. Darren and I got on one boat and Darren started discussing what had happened to him during the game.

"Can you beleive it! I had almost kissed Ginny, but that idiot Dean came and made everything awkward." Darren said.

"What did Dean say?" I asked Darren.

"He called her a slut and I punched him." Darren said scowling. "He got everything he deserved, trust me. With my win-win streak I can do anything. I have an ambition for something big, Grady. With my determination and cunning I could do anything. Also my resourcefulness."

"You know the things you said resm-" I started. "Nevermind."

"Well how did it go with your lady." Darren asked as I smirked.

"Smooth." I said. "You know she played on the Gryffindor Quiddirch team!"

"Wow that's great!" Darren said sarcastically. "We'll be one big Quidditch crazy happy family."

"You know Darren." I said. "You have a really warped sense of humor."

"Hell yeah!" Darren yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Keep it down over there!" Hagrid boomed. Darren burst into laughter. Darren's not like himself for some reason. It's like a part of him that's always been there, but hasn't made it's appearance. That was when we arrived at the castle which was HUGE! Oh yeah did I mention that it was HUGE!

We got off the boats and entered the castle. We came to a halt at a tall wooden door. The doors opened to reveal an old and stern looking woman strolling toward us. "Good evening, my name is Professor McGonagall and I am the Head of Gryffindor House. In a moment we will walk in and we will sort you into your apropriate houses." the woman named Professor McGonagall said. "These houses will be like your family. If you break the rules your houses point's will get deducted. You will also get detention. Now we will go in and when your name is called step up to the Sorting Hat." We then walked into the room where the other years were already sitting down. Darren and I were the last ones to be sorted and it was finally my turn.

"Grady, Grubitsch!" Professor McGonagall shouted. I stood where I was for a moment and walked toward the stool. I sat down in it and I felt the hat touch my head.

"Hmmmm?" the Sorting Hat hummed. "Very great magic potiential, eh? Yes, yes ,yes you have fought demons I presume. Very courageous, yes very. Might fit well in Gryffindor? But then again you do have that _killer instinct in you." _My heart leaped and I closed my eyes quickly. He was talking about my lycanthropy gene that ran in my family's blood.

_"NO!"_ I shouted. I leapt from the chair making a scene in front of everyone in the room. "I am not a werewolf yet! I will never become one! I will never kill!"

"What about those demon's you killed." the hat snickered. I growled at the hat.

"Demons are cruel creatures that would have killed have I not have killed them." I said. "I was actually saving other's from a horrible death."

"Hmmm. I see." the Sorting Hat said. "Well I can see it clearly now. GRYFFINDOR!" Relief soared through me. THe Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and claps. I walked over to my new house, my new family.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone I hope you liked this chapter! I will try to update this week if I can!**

**Next Chapter: Darren's Sorting!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:Vampet6**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!: CONTAINS SPOILER FOR SONS OF DESTINY!!**

**Hogwarts?**

**Darren's POV**

* * *

I cheered with the others at the sight of Grubbs admission to Gryffindor. "Shan, Darren!" McGonagall yelled. I smiled and went to the stool and let the Sorting Hat be placed upon my head. When the hat barely touched my head and shouted to my displeasure "SLYTHERIN!" My jaw dropped a hundred miles. _Slytherin?_ How could this be? There must be a mistake Harry told me most Dark Wizards are from Slytherin.

"There must be a mistake." I said leaping away from McGonagal who moved forward to take the hat away. "I'm not Slytherin material, I should be in Gryffindor! I fought Vampaneze and had to endure my Trials of Initiation two times! I'm plenty Gryffindor!"

"That's where your wrong." the Sorting Hat sneered. "You have Gryffindor in you alright, but you have more of a Slytherin's attributes in you. You have Slytheins's most prized qualities! You have resourcefulness like when you fought the Wolf-Man, ambition beyond the clouds, determination for anything, disregard for rules, cunning and most importantly to Salazar Slytherin - you can speak Parseltounge!" Everyone now had their eyes on me. I did not know what Parseltounge meant, but the Slytherins seemed to appreciate it. The other houses seemed more wary of me now.

"How do you know about my fight with the Wolf-Man?" I asked, curious.

"I know things you don't know about." the Sorting Hat said. "I also know things you know. For example, you are a Vampire!" I groaned. Everyone looked at me like I would attack them at any second.

"Vampires are honorable creatures." I said. "They don't kill or do any harm."

"I also know who your father is." the Sorting Hat said.

"I do too. Dermot Shan." I said confused.

"You don-" the hat began, but was stopped by Dumbledore roaring at the hat to shut up. The hat looked ashamed at itself and screamed again "SLYTHERIN!" I walked to the Slytherin table where I was greeted by plenty of Slytherin. I sat through the whole feast eating little and thinking about what the hat was going to say. Did he mean that Dermot Shan wasn't my father?

Finally the feast was over I ran over to Ginny. "This doesn't effect us, does it?" I asked because Ginny was the most upset when she heard I was a Parselmouth.

"I'm not sure." Ginny said not meeting my eye. "I'll have to sleep on it." She then walked away from me and I wished I could just run up to her and hold her forever.

I ran toward Grubbs after that and saw him in conversation with a girl from Gryffindor. I tugged at his sleeve and he turned around. "Oh, Katie this is my good friend Darren!" Grubbs said. He introuduced me to Katie Bell.

"Hey Grubbs want to meet at the Quidditch Pitch during a break." I asked hopefully. I didn't want to be trapped in the Slytherin Common Room alone.

"Sure." he said then resumed conversation with Katie. I then went off to find the Common Room.

To my great displeasure it was located under Hogwart's Lake. My roommates were some snobby 6th years who kept asking me if I was related to Salazar Slytherin. Finally, I fell asleep and woke to the next day.

I ran down to breakfast and ate quickly. I then got my schedule which had some break periods. I went to go check with Harry and Grubbs. I saw that they too had the same schedules. In fact, we had a break right now. We went down to the Quidditch Pitch and played for a while. Then Harry taught Grubbs and I Defense the Dark Arts.

"Let's start off with a Shield Charm, ok? I'm going to try to stun you and you try to block it. Let's start off with you Darren." Harry said. "The incantation is _'Protego'_." Harry counted to three then shouted at me "_Stupefy!_"

I instantly retorted "_Protego!" _Harry's spell reflected off the barrier I made and hit him square in the chest which blast him backward. I rushed forward to help him up.

"Very good." Harry gasped. "Ok, now you Grubbs." Grubbs got ready and Harry shouted again "_Stupefy!_"

Grubbs did the same as I and yelled "_Protego!_" His barrier was larger than mine and more powerful. The spell reflected and blasted Harry farther than I had. Harry got to his feet and smiled.

"Very good." Harry said certainly in pain. "I wish you guy's knew how to heal though!" We laughed and then Harry had us try Stupefy also. Grubbs and I faced each other with our wands drawn.

"Stupefy!" Grubbs and I both yelled. My spell penetrated Grubbs spell and blasted him off his feet. Harry helped Grubbs up and thought for a while.

"Your more better in combat spells Darren and Grubbs your better in defensive spells." Harry finally said. "Let's try disarming now! The incantation is _'Expelliarmus'_."

Grubbs and I faced each other again with our wands pointed at each other. "_Expelliarmus!_" We both shouted. The spells collided sending both of us flying backward.

"Equal in disarming." Harry nodded. "Hmmm, how about_Incarcerous_?This spell will bind the opponent in ropes. First Grubbs and then Darren."

I stood there waiting for Grubbs to throw the spell at me. "_Incarcerous!_" Grubbs shouted. Ropes shot out of his wand and tied me up as I fell to the ground. Harry nodded then pointed at me and said "_Diffindo_." The ropes were cut in half and I was free. I grabbed my wand for my turn and pointed it at Grubbs.

"Incarcerous!" I yelled as the ropes burst out of my wand and ties Grubbs up. Harry used the same spell as he did on me to cut the ropes off of Grubbs. Harry then looked at Grubbs watch.

"We should leave it at that for next break." Harry said. "Now let's go to class."

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who likes this chapter! OMG! DARREN IN SLYTHERIN! No way! Who saw that coming! Oh yeah you guys! I hope to put the next chapter up soon! Hope you guys liked the dueling also!

Next Chapter: Classes!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:Vampet6**

**Hogwarts?**

**Grubb's POV**

* * *

Harry, Darren and I made our way to our next class which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron and Hermione were standing outised the door, Hermione carrying loads of books and papers. She was comlaining about her homework in Runes, when a gloomy looking man dressed in black emerged from the doorway. "Inside." the man said. From what I could make out he was our teacher, Professor Snape. We entered the also gloomy room and sat down in a five seat desk. I looked around and saw pictures of people who looked in agony. One person was seconds away from dying as I saw from the blood pouring over the person. I shuddered then turned my attention back to Snape who just told Hermione to put her book away.

"I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention." Snape said his black eyes roving around our upturned faces, lingering on Harry's a little longer. "You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe." He walked to his desk and stood in front of it facing the class. "Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if you all manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced." Snape said.

"The Dark Arts." Snape said. "Are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible." I caught a glimpse of Harry glaring at Snape.

"Your defenses." Snape said. "Must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse," he waved a hand toward a picture with a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony-"feel the Dementor's Kiss"- a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyes, slumped against the wall -"Or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" - a bloody mass upon the ground.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" asked a girl in a high-pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past." Snape said "Which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now..."

"...You are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"Snape asked. Hermione instantly raised her hand. Snape looked around seeing if anyone else had the answer before choosing Hermione. "Very well - Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform." Hermione said. "Which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six." Snape said dismissively. "But correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some" - his gaze lingered maliciously upon Harry once more -"lack."

"Before I divide you up into pairs." Snape said looking at Darren and I. "I see we have two new students, stand if you will." I took a big breath and stood along with Darren. Snape told us to walk to the front of the room. Snape looked disappointed.

"First of all you two have never even used wizard magic, nor have you even took your O.W.L's." Snape said with a sneer. "I have to disagree with Dumbledore on this problem. I don't think you should even be allowed in this class. So I want one of you to try to stun me with your best efforts." Snape pointed at Darren and Darren walked forward with his wand at ready.

"Go." Snape said. Instantly Darren reacted by yelling "_Stupefy!_" The spell blasted out of his Darren's wand and penetrated through a Shield Charm Snape made. The spell hit Snape and sent him flying toward the wall. Snape got up fuming looking like he was going to punish Darren, but knew he couldn't. He simply told me to cast a Shield Charm. I stepped forward to were Darren was standing and drew my wand. A red glow burst out of Snape's wand and I shouted "_Protego!_" Snape's spell bounced off my shield and hit him in the chest. Snape flew backward and also hit the wall. Snape got up furious and told Darren and I to sit down. We did so and we paired off. It was Darren and I, Harry and Ron, and Hermione and Neville.

I was the one who had to cast a Shield Charm, while Darren had to jinx me. At the end of the lesson Darren and I finally learned how to cast a spell nonverbally. With a flick of his wand Darren sent a red blast at me, which I deflected also nonverbally. Although Snape looked as if he hadn't noticed. Instead he went to observe Harry and Ron. Ron's face was purple at trying to cast a nonverbal jinx. "Pathetic, Weasley." Snape said, after a while. "Here - let me show you -" Snape turned his wand quickly to Harry and threw a nonverbal jinx at Harry. To my surprise Harry yelled "Protego!" Snape's spell rebounded and made him hit a desk. Snape got up, straightening himself and scowled at Harry.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _nonverbal_ spells, Potter?" Snape asked, furious.

'Yes." Harry said stiffly.

"Yes, _sir_." Snape corrected him.

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor." Harry said clearly not realizing what he said. Several people gasped, but Ron and a few others grinned with satisfaction.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office." Snape said. "I don't take cheek from anyone, Potter... not even _'the Chosen One'_" Snape released us and we rushed out of the room quickly.

"That was brilliant, Harry!" Ron chortled, once they were a safe distance away from Snape. Hermione looked outraged and went to her Arithmancy class.

"So, Harry, are we going to practice again?" I asked.

"Sure. Since our next class is Potions, we will do that." Harry said. "I know exactly where to go for things like this." Harry smiled and we went to the 7th floor where we walked three times on the same corridor.

"Where are we-" Darren began to ask, impatient, but stopped when he was a door materialize out of nowhere.

"Here." Harry said and opened the door and let us in. Harry closed the door behind us and we were in a large room. The room contained replicas of people who had hoods and masks on. The shelves contained lots of books and other objects. When I stepped forward I saw that the floor was a big cushion.

"What are those replicas of?" I asked Harry.

"Death Eaters." he replied darkly. "Ok, now, Darren go in front of one of the Death Eaters and cast the spell _'Confringo'_" He did what he told him and went up to the Death Eater replica. With Darren's wand at the ready he yelled "_Confringo!_" The curse burst out of his wand and exploded the replica, sending flying pieces of wood our way!

"_Protego!_" I yelled, my shield expanding to cover all of us. The wood pieces hit my shield and dropped to the floor. Harry clapped and pointing his wand at the place where the replica was, said "_Reparo._" The pieces quickly came back together and repaired itself. Harry told me to go next and cast _'Incendio'_ toward the replica. With my wand hanging at my side, I raised it and pointed it at the replica.

"_Incendio!_" I yelled as fire came out of my wand, scorching the replica. The replica was on fire and Harry told Darren to cast _'Aguamenti'_ at the replica.

"_Aguamenti!_" I heard Darren shout as I saw water blasting out of his wand and putting out the fire. When the fire was out Harry congratulated Darren and I.

"Now the last spell you two might need to learn is the Summoning Charm." Harry said. "First you say the incantation _'Accio'_ and then what you want to summon." Harry told both Darren and I to summon the book named 'Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6'.

"_Accio Standard Books of Spells: Grade 6!_" Darren and I yelled at the same time. Two books soar out of the shelves and Darren and I caught them.

"Great job!" Harry said. "Now we should get going to Potion's class." And with that we left.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Hope you guys liked this one!**

**Next Chapter: Potions!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: Vampet6**

**Hogwarts?**

**Darren's POV**

* * *

As we were walking down a hallway a boy came up to Harry with a letter. "Thanks." Harry said as the boy left. He ripped open the envelope and read aloud:

_Dear Harry,_

_I would like to start our lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at 8 P.M. Bring Grubbs and Darren with you. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school._

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

"He enjoys Acid Pops?" Grubbs asked, puzzled.

"Its the password to get past the gargoyle outside his study." Harry said in a low voice. "Ha! Snape's not going to be pleased...I won't be able to do his detention!" We spent basically the whole break talking aobut what Dumbledore might teach us. Both Hermione and Ron thought of it to be incredible magic. I thought differently. Was it the luck of the vampires that I happened to come to this school or maybe a little something caled Des Tiny. Perplexed we started walking to potions due to the fact that the break ended. I sighed. I wanted to send this break talking to Ginny, but she has more classes than me. Maybe some other time. We were finally at the room where the Potion's class was held. We entered the room and were emersed in many different aromas and vapors. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and a Hufflepuff boy occupied one table, while Grubbs and I occupied the other.

"Now then, now then, now then," Slughorn said whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making..." As I rummaged through my bag to get my equipment Harry started talking to Slughorn. When I set my stuff up I just sat there looking up at the ceiling. I started thinking about Ginny again.

"Can you repeat what I just said Darren?" Slughorn asked. I snapped out of my daze and looked around. Everyone was staring at me.

"Um..." I grunted. "Something to do with potions, right?"

"Well I think that answer is a little obvious considering this is a Potion's class, right?" Slughorn replied.

"Sure thing." I said in salute to Slughorn.

"Now where was I?" Slughorn murmured. Then he focused his attention on a pot of liquid near the Ravenclaw table. "Oh, yeah, now this one here is pretty well known...Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too...Who can-?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "It's Polyjuice Potion, sir." Hermione said. I looked over at the vat of potion they were talking about. It was a liquid that looked like mud and was bubbling like it was being boiled.

"Excellent, excellent! Now this one here...yes, my dear?" Slughorn said looking slightly bemused as Hermione's hand was once again in the air.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," Slughorn said looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" Hermione said.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," Hermione said enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-"

Hermione turned slightly pink and didn't complete the sentence. I sniffed the aroma and I knew instantly what it was. It smelled like Ginny's hair. I became embarrassed and looked away.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" Slughorn said, ignoring Hermione's embarrassment.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibley be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see." I paid no more attention and just sat there and day dreamed. I woke up when Slughorn was talking about a potion on his desk.

"Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentleman, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," Slughorn said looking toward Hermione. "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's a liquid luck," Hermione said excitedly. "It makes you lucky!" The whole class seemed to give Slughorn their attention now, including I.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," Slughorn said. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed...at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people take it all the time, sir?" Terry Boot siad eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," Slughorn said. "Too much of a good thing, you know...highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally..."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner with great interest.

"Twice in my life," Slughorn said. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoons taken with breakfast. Two perfect days." He stood there gazing into the distance.

"And that," Slughorn said, apparently coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson." There was immediate silence.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," Slughorn said, taking a minuscle glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hour's luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky at everything you attempt."

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions...sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to ues it on a ordinary day only... and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"

"So," Slughorn said, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion-Making. We have a little over a hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before , and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

Suddenly everyone got their equipment out as they all attempted to make the potion. Looking at the directions on my book I started cutting valerian roots as fast as I could, which was pretty fast considering me being a half-vampire. As I was cutting the roots I looked around the room. Hermione's potion looked the best so far. I kept on following the instructions on the book till the time ran out.

"And time's...up!" Slughorn said. "Stop stirring, please!" I glanced at my potion and saw it was the shade of lilac. Finally Slughorn came to my desk. He looked at Grubb's potion and gave a okay nod. He saw my potion and aslo gave a approving nod. He seemed very impressed with Hermione's potion and finally he reached Harry. Slughorn's face turned to nothing, but joy.

"The clear winner!" Slughorn cried. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've in herited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are- one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well." I was upset that I didn't win, but was glad that it was a friend that won instead. We all left the dungeon and went to dinner. Unfortunately, I was in Slytherin and had to sit at their table. What's life without a little risk though? I sat with all of them at the Gryffindor table and Harry explained how he won. I was talking to Ginny the whole time they were talking. But suddenly Ginny head something that Harry said. She talked with Harry a while as I just sat where I was. I couldn't control myself from looking back at the Slythering table.

I looked toward Ron and asked him a question. "Do they have pickled onions?" Ron looked incredulous.

"Of course not! Why would you want those disgusting things!?" Ron said in a raised voice. I looked away from him

_"Sam Grest..."_ I muttered into the night.

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in a looooooooong time and I'm sorry. So to reward you I'm giving you this chapter to read. Hope you like it, because I found it kind of dull.

**Next Chapter:** Dumbledore's Meeting


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: Vampet6**

**Hogwarts?**

**Grubbs POV**

* * *

For the rest of the week Harry wondered who the Half-Blood Prince could be. Finally the day came when we had to go to Dumbledore for our meeting. I was really nervous. As we walked and walked we finally came to a gargoyle statue that was infront of a stone wall. "Well what now?" Darren asked. Harry shushed him with his hands. He then turned his attention back to the gargoyle.

"Acid Pops." Harry said. The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside as the wall behing it slid apart, revealing a stone spiraling staircase which we climbed up. We came to a door with a brass knocker attached to it. Harry knocked the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice said from beyond the door.

"Good evening, sir." We all said.

"Good evening you three, please sit down." Dumbledore said kindly. "I have arranged for your detention with Snape to be next saturday, Harry."

"Right." Harry said as he looked around the room.

"I hope you three like field trips," Dumbledore said. "because that is exactly what we are going on." He signaled for us to go toward the fireplace. He picked up a fistful of ash in his hands and tossed it into the red hot fire. The effect was instant. The fire turned blue and was coming closer to us. Then I realized the fire wasn't getting closer - we were! I looked back and saw Dumbledore pushing us into the fire with him. "Carcery Vale!" Dumbledore shouted. We were wisked away in the blue flames.

We arrived in an open field. "Where's the fireplace we were supposed to come out of?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"No need for fireplace. New invention of mine." Dumbledore answered joyfully. "You have to enter a fireplace for it to work, but afterward you don't have to end up in someone else's fireplace." As Dumbldoe said that I was looking around where we were. The most magnificent thing I saw was a mansion in front of us. Dervish's mansion!

"I knew you would find out." Dumbldore said with a smile.

"Why here?" I asked.

"The next place were going concerns your uncle, Grubbs." Dumbledore said. "Your guardian too, Darren" Puzzled, we walked into my uncle's mansion. "Derv!" I shouted.

"Grubbs! Why are you back now!? I'm in the kitchen!" Dervish's voice echoed from the kitchen. We entered the kitchen and saw Dervish cooking scrambled eggs. I grinned. Dervish caught my grin and said "Just a late night snack." He then noticed Dumbledore and Darren. "Why are you guys here again?"

"Please Dervish, it is in your best concerns to come with us." Dumbledore said. "It has to do with demons." Dervish instantly dropped the frying pan.

"Lets go." Dervish said, all buisness now.

"Good." Dumbledore said. "Now everyone put one hand on me." We did as he said and that instant we dissappeared. We ended up in a dome like room. There were thrones to the front of us. Only one seat was filled. It was an elderly looking man. He was very pale and had tons of wrinkles. The person that was talking to him was slim, also pale, and had a crop of orange hair. He was dressed in all red. When they heard the popping sound they looked toward us. The man in red had a long scar running down the side of his face. No offense to whoever he was, but he was pretty ugly.

"Mr.Crepsley!" Darren yelled in exclamation. He ran toward the man dressed in red and hugged him. "This is my mentor, Mr.Crepsley." Darren said to me. I think Mr.Crepsley already knows Harry and Dumbledore.

"What brings you here, Albus?" the old man said.

"It is something that concerns every human, vampire, disciple and wizard in the whole entire world, Paris." Dumbledore said in a somber tone. "Thankfully we have the chance to counteract this catastrophe."

"What kind of event could do that?" Paris said, lips trembling. "I shall call forth the other vampires. Larten go-"

"No." Dumbldore said, simply.

"What?!" Paris said crossly. "You have news of an event that could wipe out every race in existince and you don't want me to inform my people!"

"You must tell them after we have left." Dumbledore said." It will be better."

Paris looked mad as hell, but he finally calmed down. "Very well then. Tell me what you know of."

"I have uncovered a lost prophecy about these three young kids. It talks of a battle of great importance which must end in the death of many." Dumbledore said. "The main enemies of these three kids will join forces to create a true army of darkness. If they win they shall become the dictators of a new world. A world that will never see a hint or a sign of the pursuit of happiness. All hope will be gone. One of the dictators is the Lord of the Vampaneze." Darren, Mr.Crepsley, and Paris all gasped.

"The second will be Lord Loss." Dumbledore continued. This time Dervish and I gasped. Would I have to fight Lord Loss _again?_ The thought was so horrible I couldn't even think about it.

"More important to Harry and I is the dictator Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said. "Each dictator will have many soildiers fighting for them. The Lord of the Vampaneze will have armies of Vampaneze. Lord Loss will have legions of demons at his command. And Voldemort will have killer swarms of Death Eaters and everything magical."

"Those are impossible odds!" Harry, Darren, and I yelled at the same time.

"No they aren't." Dumbledore said to us. Then he raised his tone as he focused mainly on Mr.Crepsley, Paris, and Dervish. "No they aren't unless we have the full support of the vampires and disciples." Moments of silence.

"I'll make the calls." Dervish said, looking toward Dumbledore. "I'm with you."

"You have the support of my people." Paris said.

"Excellent." Dumbledore said, happily. "Oh I almost forgot. There is one more dictator, but I could not find out who he was. He is most obviously the most powerful out of all of them. I will send messengers to you Paris and I expect Dervish to stay here and help the vampires as you gear up your disciples.And we will be on the lookout for anything suspicious at Hogwarts, which is the most obvious place for them to make the first and last battles. This war will be brutal, but we have to make it through, for the sake of everyone."

With that Dumbledore grabbed Darren, Harry, and I. We dissappeared again.

**A/N: YES!! I finally got to the point with the main plot! CHEERS!! Ok now you guys know they're facing a more serious threat now. Instead of it just being Voldemort to worry about there is now the Lord of the Vampaneze and Lord Loss! Also, there will be a secret villian that I shall introduce later on into the story! I hope you liked this chapter! And please REVIEW people! I didn't get any reviews so far on my last chapter!**

**Next Chapter: You know what I'm thinking? You guessed it! Quidditch! YAY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: Vampet6**

**Hogwarts?**

**Darren's POV**

* * *

We appeared in Dumbledore's office. I couldn't beleive it. The Vampaneze Lord is going to be a ruler in the new world. Would I have to fight him? Will I die!? So many questions, so little answers. Dumbledore said they were going to attack here first. Does that mean everyone that is living here is going to die? No! Ginny! I need to protect her! I started walking towards the exit, but heard my voice being called out.

"Darren, where are you going." Dumbledore's voice said. I stopped dead in my tracks, but I didn't look back.

"You say they are going to attack here first." I state. "If that is so I must make precautions, such as, getting everyone the hell out of here!" I look back toward him with a burning fury in my eyes.

"You can't do that." Dumbledore said.

"Watch me." I growled.

"There are enemies watching Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "If the whole school comes pouring out then they will alert the rulers and we will already have a huge war on our hands. With no backup." I grinded my teeth together harshly.

"Then when can we get everyone the fuck out of here?" I asked. "Were not just going to sit here and wait for them to attack first! What if they attack before our backup comes! You always speak in riddles Dumbledore! Speak the truth!"

"I know things you will never know. So have some respect for your elders." Dumbledore said. "The attack is going to be tomorrow. Nobody says anything. If that happens there will be alot of commotion and our enemies will know that we know they are here. There is a Quidditch game tomorrow. They will most likely attack there, where everyone is grouped together. So be prepared." Dumbledore then escorted us out of his room. Grubbs, Harry, and I were left at the top of the stairs.

"Let's go back to the commonroom and tell the rest." Harry said.

"I thought Dumbledore said we couldn't tell anyone." Grubbs asked Harry.

"We're just going to tell Hermione and Ron. They are trustworthy. Dumbledore thinks so himself." Harry said as we made our way back to the commonroom. Hermione and Ron were sitting in chairs doing there homework. Hermione looked as if she was just finishing up, as Ron looked aas if he had just started.

"We have some bad news." Grubbs stated. Hermione and Ron looked toward us.

"What's going on, mate?" Ron said. We then recited everything we had learned. Ron and Hermione were both extremely pale afterward.

"So you are saying some of us might not make it out of this tomorrow?" Ron asked. I nodded.

"The Vampaneze Lord is a dangerous enemy. Very cunning and he has lots of allies." I stated.

"Lord Loss is no different. He is a very dangerous opponent. He has magical abillities far beyond any of mine." Grubbs said. "What I find strange is that he would even consider to team up with people. He's a bit of a loner."

"Well both of you haven't even encountered Voldemort for your good. He is one of the most dangerous dark wizzards about." Harry said, as Hermione and Ron agreed with him.

"But who is the unkown dictator?" I asked. "Any ideas?" Everyone thought about it, but nothing came to their minds. I was certain I was thinking of someone, but I couldn't place the name. I dismissed my thought and went off to sleep. Knowing that this could very well be my last dream.

I woke up and went to the Gryffindor table for breakfast that day. I saw Ginny and immediately sat next to her. I gave her a hug. "Hey how are you?"

"I'm very good, how about yourslelf? Ginny asked smiling.

"I'm not too bad, but I feel a bit ill." I said.

"How sick are you?" Ginny said putting her head against my forehead. "You don't feel sick."

"Trust me, I'm quite ill." I said thinking about what will happen later today.

"Well your going to be rooting for me today, right?" Ginny said hopefully.

"Of course." I said with a smile.

"Good. I got to go to my class now, bye." Ginny said as I gave her a hug. I walked toward Grubbs.

"Hey what's up, Darren?" Grubbs asked.

"Nothing much, but um I think we should skip class. Along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron." I said.

"Why do we need to ditch?" Grubbs asked.

"We need to prepare." I said. "Vampaneze can't fly or anything so they will be coming by ground. When all of our enemies come we will be ready."

"Hmmm, sounds good to me." Grubbs said smiling. We then walked over to Harry, Hermione, and Ron and asked them the same thing.

"I'm not sure about this." Hermione said, biting her lip. "It will count against us bigtime for our N.E.W.T.S."

"Is your schoolwork more important than everyone in this school?" I asked. Hermione sighed and then agreed with us. Ron and Harry also joined in. "So what do you think we can use around here to stop the vampaneze who attack by ground?" Hermione cosidered my question.

"Hagrid has lots of animals, also we can set up some spells." Hermione suggested.

"Let's do this then." I said, smiling. I, along with Grubbs and Harry went to Hagrid's house. We told Hagrid about our situation and he told us that Dumbledore already told him about what was going on.

"Dumbldore told you not to interfere, though." Hagrid said. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"We have to do this, Hagrid." I said. "It's either this or everyone dies." Hagrid thought about it long and hard. He trusted Dumbledore for many of years.

"I won't help, ye'." Hagrid said. "I trust Dumbledore too much. You can go ahead and take me animals and use 'em, but I won't help ye'."

"Fine then." Grubbs said as we walked out of the hut. I went out into the forbidden forest as Grubbs and Harry gathered up the tamed animals. It was my job to get the untamed. I walked on and on as I came to a place with these skeletal looking horses. They had wings and were of a dark blue color. I remembered them from a book of wild creatures I read. I couldn't place theird names though. I whistled loudly and all of their heads turned toward me. I threw a carcass of an animal I found a while back, into the middle of the pack. They started eating and I whistled louder. More animals started coming toward me. I even saw some centaurs come out of the thick woods. Thje centaurs were aiming arrows at me.

"Listen up." I said, while trying to communicate verbally and mentally with the animals around me. Like with Madam Octa. "Soon, there will be enemies invading _your_ territory. They will murder you with ease and you won't fight back. Do you know why? Becasue you would all be scared. When they come, you will need to fight back. We will win and your territory will be not be destroyed. Many will die, though sadly. More important though. If any of you see the Vampaneze Lord you must not kill him. Leave that up to me. I, and two others are the only one's that can kill him. If he dies by another hand, hope will be a word without a meaning. Understood?"

In answer to my question a centaur shot an arrow at me. With my quick vampire reflexes I ducked and grabbed the arrow by the shaft. I then turned and threw it back at the centaur. It barely missed his heart which wasn't my target. The arrow was lodged in a tree as my warning to him. "Understood?" I asked again. The centaur just grunted and joined his group. The rest responded with a nod of their heads. "Good." I said. I left and met up with Harry, Grubbs, Hermione and Ron. Hermione and Ron set up the spells.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"Well I got all the creatures of the forest to pitch in. Now we go to the Quidditch game." I said smiling.

**Author's Note: Wow. I haven't updated in awhile. I hope the fans are still out there though! Well here is my new chapter. The next will involve a big battle between the forces of good and evil. I will try to update at least weekly now.**

**Ok I need one more review and then I will write a whole other chapter. Sorry I had to do this, but I need to know if anyone reads this out there.**

**Next Chapter: The Battle of Hogwarts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author: Vampet6_**

**_Hogwarts?_**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Grubb's POV_**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and I left to the changing room to pull on our robes for Quidditch. We grabbed our broomsticks and left to the pitch. We faced the opposing team and focused on the game. When the Quaffles were released we shooted off of the ground and into the game. I cast a quick eye around and saw Darren with a broomstick in his hand. He was sitting in the stands with everyone else, but he was standing. I looked at him oddly, but then dismissed it and carried on with the game. I saw a Bludger coming toward me and wacked it with a stick, in which it collided with someone's back. Ouch.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a deep rumble. Then I heard the words "_Avada Kadavra!"_ I felt someone tackle me out of the way as I saw a green light pass my head by inches. I screamed and whipped out my wand. I looked toward my attacker and saw it was a person with a dark cloak on, wearing a mask. "Mind if I join?" the person said in a deep voice.

"_DEATH EATERS!_" I heard people shout from the stands. I pointed my wand at the supposed Death Eater and yelled "_Stupefy!_" A dark red light was emitted from my wand and narrowly missed colliding with the Death Eater. Another green light shot by my face. Soon tons of bright lights were shooting from every which way. I looked toward the sky and saw tons of Death Eaters on broom sticks, shooting tons of green lights. A green light shot right past my eyes and I lost balance of my broomstick. I fell from my broom and hit the ground hard. I groaned and sat up. There, in front of my face, stood a demon that had the head and body of a wolf, the legs and arms of a gorilla, and the wings of a bat that were enlarged beyond measure. The demon roared at my face and lifted a fist so it could beat me to a pulp.

I shouted a word of magic and kicked my legs at the demons stomach. I opened my eyes and saw that my legs were made of metal. My metallic legs pierced the body of the demon and it screamed in agony. I then sent an electrical current down my legs that fried the demon into bits.I turned my legs back to normal and stood up. The second I stood up a force pushed me upward into the stands. I hit the wodden stands with m head and temporarily passed out.

I woke up and looked around. There were tons of people fighting everywhere. I saw Death Eaters, demons, and vampaneze every way I looked. What I also saw was no hope. Then I heard a light chuckle. Rising up from the ground, I saw a horrifying demon. The demon was tall, had pale red doughy flesh from which cracks of blood oozed out. He had a menacing glare, had eight arms, and a hole full of snakes where his heart should have been. It was without a doubt, the _Demon Master himself, Lord Loss._

I roared at him to get out of hear, but he just laughed. I shot a bolt of magic at him and he was hit badly. I took him by surprise. "You will finally pay for all the _suffering_ and _anguish_ you have caused me, Grubitsch. _The universe shall finally be well rid of you._" Lord Loss said with contempt in his voice.

"Yeah right, stuff it up your ass!" I yelled back at the demon master. He scowled.

"It is time for you to face your eternal judgment, Grubitsch. You may come peacefully, where you will suffer all of the agony in the world. Or you can not want to come and suffer a far worse punishment."

"How about we fight one on one, with none of your familiars. Just me and you. Right here and right now." I said challenging the tormentful demon.

"But alas, no Grubitsch. I tend to fight when all the odds are in _my_ favor." Lord Loss said grinning.

"You scared?" I sneered. Lord Loss's face turned to that of supreme hate.

"I am not afraid of anything. It's all about strategy. You and your friends have fallen into a cunning plot. You Grubitsch have been tricked! Along with your foul friends!" Lord Loss said jeeringly. My face turned extremely pale.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "_What the fuck are you talking about!?_"

"Why you didn't know?" Lord Loss asked, sarcastically putting a hand to cover his face. "There are no Death Eaters or Vampaneze here. Everyone you see here that are attacking are all demons. The ones that look like Death Eaters and Vamaneze are all disguised. You have lost the battle, Grubitsch. _As we speak of right now there is a genocide going on in the "muggle world". You have lost._ You should feel regret and sorrow. Please, let me feed on your sweet agony."

I couldn't move. I couldn't beleive him. I knew he was telling the truth. Lord Loss _never_ lies, but it was hard to accept it as what it really is. _Reality..._

_Author's Note: Ok, so tell me all what you think of this chapter by dropping me a review! I am trying to get deeper into the whole story now, so hope you like where this is going _

_Next Chapter: The Battle - Part 2_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author: Vampet6_**

**_Hogwarts?_**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Darren's POV_**

* * *

I looked around and sighed. We were all going to die. Nothing can save us now. I searched around for Grubb's and saw him on the stands. Floating above him was a figure with eight arms and who's legs ended in strips of flesh. Pale red skin and blood oozed from cracks on the skin. I looked around and saw a piece of wood on the ground. I darted toward the stands and climbed my way to the top. They haven't noticed me yet. I readied myself and pounced foward. In midair, I swung the chunk of wood in a sideways arc. A loud crack and I fell to the floor with the pale-red skinned demon. I turneed my hands into fists and punched it in the face. Blood splashed foward at me and I vomited. As I cleared my eyes, I saw there were snakes where its heart should have been!

One of the snake's launched at my face and bit into my cheek. I grunted, grabbed the snake, and strangeled the foul demon with the snake. In the midst of the choking, two arms grabbed my back and flung me off. The arms were the demon's. The demon cracked its knuckles and growled at me. Then a metal blade struck the demon in the forehead. I looked passed it and saw Grubb's, his right arm now a metallic blade. He released his arm and raised his left arm and shot a bolt of magic at the demon. The wood beneath the demon broke apart and covered the demon in a shield form. The magic bolt collided with the makeshift shield and shattered the wood. The sharapnel darted toward Grubbs and I. The sharapnel pierced my skin and I let out a cry of pain. It was like a thousand needles pricked my skin.

_"Grubitsch!"_ the demon said angrily.

"I'm right here, Lord Loss." Grubbs said as the sharapnel from him and I fell to the ground, thanks to his magic.

"I'm going to _relish_ this." Lord Loss grinned as licked a drop of blood from his upper lip.

"You mean when I kick your ass?" Grubbs asked in an innocent voice.

_"Enough!"_ Lord Loss growled. He was furious now. He sent a bolt of magic at Grubbs and then turned to me. He grinned and grabbed me with two of his arms. He squeezed me harder and harder. My bones were cracking, close to breaking. I then saw Grubbs stand up shakingly from in back of Lord Loss. I grinned, I had an idea. I vomited all over Lord Loss's hideous face. Grubbs then ran up to Lord Loss and touched the vomit. It ignited into flames and Lord Loss released me, screaming in surprise and pain. Lord Loss than extinguished the flames and looked toward Grubbs. Lord Loss sneered and a snake lunged from the hole in his chest and toward Grubbs. Grubbs caught the writhing snake with one hand, ducked, and threw it around and back at Lord Loss. The snake pierced into the hole of other snakes and they all fought as they tried to tear it to pieces. Grubbs used the distraction as an advantage as he formed a powerful ball of pure magic in his hands. He then shot it toward Lord Loss, sending him off the stands and crashing onto the ground. Smirking, Grubbs leaped into the air and landed on Lord Loss's chest. A loud crack filled the air as bones cracked.

"Now I've got you." Grubbs sneers. _"Now you're gonna die!"..._

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry I'm so late and that this is a small chapter, but I've been veeeery busy. Hope this can satisfy your tastes. And, as awlays, review people! :]**

**P.S Hope people who've read the 12 book of the Saga, saw my little reference at the ending ;]**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author: Vampet6_**

**_IMPORTANT!: I've decided to take this fanfic further in the storyline, so please don't read if you haven't read book 6 of the Demonata, please!_**

**_Hogwarts?_**

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Grubb's POV_**

* * *

There I was. Lord Loss was beneath me and I had the upperhand in this fight. He was at my mercy. I could kill him, be rid of him!

_'Don't be a fool'_ a voice inside me said. It was the magic, talking to me again. I haven't heard its voice since the tragedy of Slawter.

'I should kill him now!' I tried reasoning with my other half.

_'You aren't powerful enough'_ the voice said to me. _'He's playing it off, go solve the real problem. Earth'_

"What are you wating for Grubitsch?" Lord Loss asked in a hushed tone. The magic half of me was right, I was wasting my time here. I looked onto the field. I saw Dervish. He was fighting alongside a elderly man and a dark skinned teenager a bit older than me. The elderly man was wearing a dirty suit with a flower in its chest pocket. He wasn't wearing any shoes and his teeth were yellow. Stranger, there was a panel of bright orange light next to the teen. The old man turned his hands into fists and started pounding on a demon that resembled a bear. He charged his fists with magic and drove one into the demon's belly. The demon then exploded and the guts flew everywhere. The old man whispered something into the teen's ear and the teen nodded. The teen jumped into the panel of light and dissapeared. The panel was a portal! Maybe it led to Earth..

_"Shut up!"_ I said to Lord Loss. I tensed my feet and propelled myself forward. I turned around in mid-air and shot a bolt of magic at Lord Loss, who was slowly getting up. He burst through the stands and into a pile of wood and splinters. I grinned, but quickly opened my mouth to scream. I was going to fall to my death. I was plummeting toward the green grass, the wind licking at my clothes. I closed my eyes in fear. Sudddenly, I wasn't falling. The wind was now only a small breeze. I opened my eyes and next to me was the old man - we were floating!

"Hmm, you're going to need a bit of work done." the old man said to me. We were descending to the floor and we stopped a bit before the ground. The old man then let go of me and I fell onto the hard, blood stained grass. He landed near me, grabbed me by my collar, and hauled me up. I groaned as I grabbed my stomach. I could feel the vomit creeping up to my mouth. I couldn't take it anymore and I let the fluids spill onto the floor. The old man pushed me to the portal, but someone was in the way. It was Lord Loss, looking as pissed as ever.

"Hi." I grumbled. Lord Loss gnashed his teeth together. Then he spotted the old man next to me and cracked a smile.

"Well if it isn't my dear friend Beranabus." Lord Loss said in a calm tone.

"Hardly" the old man named Beranabus, grunted.

"I am sorry Beranabus, but I cannot allow any of you to cross." Lord Loss chuckled, darkly. "I assure you -it's nothing personal." He flexed his arms and grinned.

"I'm sorry too." a voice said. "For this!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Darren tackled Lord Loss onto the ground. He brought his dagger above his head and brought it down in an arc ovwer his right eye. It hit its mark. Blood and other fluids spewed out from the ruined eye. He then slid it over to his other eye and twisted the blade into the eye. Darren withdrew his dagger and a blood drenched eye was on the tip of the metal blade. Lord Loss shrieked and pushed Darren off of him. Beranabus grabbed Darren by his collar and hoisted him up. Harry then ran toward us to see if we were ok. Beranabus grabbed him too.

"Time to go, boys." he said and we all jumped into the panel of light. Not even a second later, we were in another place. It wasn't Earth though. Everywhere I looked there were webs. Beranabus barked a word in a language I didn't quite understand. The panel of light behind us collapsed. I saw the dark skinned teenager. He was fighting with two demons. One was a sort of dog. It's snout was that of a crocodile, though and the paws were a woman's hands. The other demon looked like some demonic baby. Its head was oversized and it had orange flames for eyes. It tried clamping its hand's onto the teenager's skin. I then saw that on the palm's of the hands were mouths, filled to the brim with sharp teeth. The teenager yelped when he saw us. Beranabus grunted and shot two bolts of magic at the demons. They connected and were pushed away from the unscathed teen.

"You could have hit me." the teenager sneered at Beranabus.

"Yes." Beranabus said. "I could have. Now boys this is my apprentice, Kernel Fleck."

"I think those demons are still alive." I noted, spotting them squirming around.

"They are, but that's not our priority." Beranabus said, while eyeing the teenager named Kernel. "We have to go back to Earth." Kernel nodded and rapidly started moving his hands around in the air. Was he having a seizure?

"Uhh.." I mumbled. Beranabus turned his head to me.

"Don't worry, this is normal." he yawned. "He's building a window to Earth." Beranabus sat on the webby floor and picked at the grass on his feet. Darren looked away and stared at a castle of webs, not to far away.

"What is this place?" He wondered aloud. It was a rhetorical question, but Beranabus still told him.

"The demon you just made blind a while ago, this is his home." Beranabus said, standing up. "Cozy isn't it?"

"Sure." Darren answered with a pile of sarcasm. Beranabus ignored his remark.

"You two are lucky I saved you from that massacre." Beranabus said, now fiddling with a flower in his suit's chest pocket.

"Funny, considering we're about to enter another one." I grunted. He shrugged his shoulders, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"We have to reverse this somehow." Beranabus stated. He looked at Harry, Darren and I. "You three boy's are the key to reversing everything that happened. You three can change this. Only you three have the power." He paused. "I think you three are part of the Kah-Gash."

"You can't be serious!" Kernel gasped. "All these years and you find three pieces in a day!" I look toward Kernel and I realize that there's another window.

"It looks as if the universe has a sense of humor." Beranabus chuckled with joy. He noticed the window, but didn't go toward it.

"Do you think there's more pieces?" Kernel asked. Beranabus frowned.

"I'm not sure." He said, scratching his head. "There's not really a way of telling, unless it's activated I'm guessing."

"I'm confused." Harry stated. "What is the 'Kah-Gash'."

"The Kah-Gash is a demonic weapon of mass destruction. It is capable of destroying universes. I'm trying to locate the pieces to destroy the Demonata universe. Luckily, I've found three more pieces today." Beranabus told us.

"You think we're parts of a weapon?" Darren asked.

"Yes." Beranabus answerd. "You see, many millenia ago, the Kah-Gash was split into different pieces. When brought together, the power of the Kah-Gash could be utilized to destroy a universe. All three of you, including Kernel, are pieces. There might be more pieces, but we'll never know..."

"Well let's test it out!" Darren exclaimed. He hopped up to his feet, spread his arms out and closed his eyes. Beranabus snorted and concentrated on Darren. Darren's body shot backward and he hit the ground. "That's not what I had in mind." he groaned, getting up. Beranabus ignored him as he made his way toward the window.

"Let's see what hell on Earth looks like." He chuckled. He walked through the window and into what's waiting for him on the other side. I took a deep breath and got up. I walked toward the window, but I stopped an inch from it.

"See you guys on the other side." I grinned weakly. _I faced the portal and walked into another form of hell..._

_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello my dear friends :] I've made this one a bit long, to satisfy you hungry, vicious readers haha. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and I will try to update soon. - Deric :]**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author: Vampet6 a.k.a my real name, Deric_**

**_NotThatImportantButImportantEnoughThatSomeoneAskedAQuestionAboutItTime!!- Someone in my reviews has seen that Harry is not getting any more turns at nararrating this SuperCrazySexy FanFic. I thought I announced this before, but it looks like I haven't. Harry is no longer a nararrator in this FanFic. Harry is a little too boring for me to write about. I can't relate to his character as much as I could with Darren or Grubbs. Grubb's is the easiest for me, with Darren in second place. So you're mostly going to see POV's from Grubbs. Sorry about this confusion, my dear readers. Sincerely, Deric. -Btw if you would like a POV from Harry, say so in your reviews and if a couple of people want one, I'll make one. Thanks.  
_**

**_Hogwarts?_**

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Darren's POV_**

* * *

I saw Grubbs vanish into the window and I immediately looked toward Kernel. "You have to go first, can't have any runners." he told me. That offended me, he thought I was going to try and findf some way out of this. I got up and stomped toward the window, but halted right before it. "Enough of this crap." Kernel said and I felt someone push me into the window. A split second later I'm somewhere else. We must have been on Earth, people were all over the place. But it wasn't the Earth _I_ knew. Buildings were crumbling and collapsing before my own eyes. Fire covered the landscape in the distance. As I looked to my right, a huge explosion shook the ground. The fire must have hit a gas pipeline to create the explosion, it's smoke cloud still evident in it's location. Someone crashed into me from behind and I fell to the ground. I looked in back of me and saw Kernel groaning. "You could move when you come out the window." he said, rubbing his arms. His mouth dropped when he took notice of the surrounding enviorment. As I also looked, I saw a man run out of a building. The man was on fire. I winced at the pain he must be going through. The fire licking away at his flesh, severely burning it.

"Beranabus...is this Earth?" I gasp. I looked toward him and he sighed.

"Yes it is. And I know what you're thinking, all your friends here are most likely all dead." Beranabus answers. Grubbs cries out loudly.

"BILL-E!!" he sobbs. He fell to his knees and banged his fists on the ground. "When I get a hold of Lord Loss I will fucking murder him!" I put my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down but he shoves it away. I look at his face and tears were trickling down his cheeks. His eyes are red and its hard to look at him straight in the face. Then I think about my family and friends. Mom, Dad, Annie all gone. Evra and everyone else at the Cirque Du Freak, all dead. I fall to my knees, crushed.

"A pity really." Beranabus mutters. "You all have to lose your emotional ties to the world you know and love; also to the people who make up it. You must not let this affect you. You especially should know this Grubitsch. Lord Loss feeds off misery and sorrow. You are all vulnerable like this."

"I'm not." Harry said. "I have no ties to the muggle world." Grubbs and I stare coldly at him. Harry realizes this and apologizes. Beranabus claps loudly.

"Where should we start boys?" Beranabus booms. I raise my hand then lower it embarrassed. Beranabus nods at me.

"Vampire Mountain?" I suggest to him.

"Oh close, but no. Where we must go is Carcery Vale, it is a couple of miles away from here." Beranabus replies. Grubbs' head pops up fast.

"Why do we have to go back there?" he sniffs.

"There is a cave there containing a lodestone. A thousand or so years ago, demons used the lodestone to create a tunnel between their universe and ours. Tunnels are like the window's we use, but much bigger which allows stronger demons to crossover. I'm guessing they used the lodestone to crossover and wreak this havoc. We must travel to the location of the lodestone and destroy it if it is the cause of all this." Beranabus informs us.

"Great. Our own little _Odyssey_." I say sarcastically.

"My life makes the _Odyssey_ seem like a pleasant cruise between two cities." Beranabus chuckles darkly. We begin our journey traveling east beyond this ruined city. The landscape soon changed to that of a countryside one. Well, sort of. The fields were ravaged by fires still traveling across. We still walked on, aware of everything happening around us. After awhile we heard a loud screech from somewhere in front of us. Another screech, but this one was louder and even more menacing. We halted and looked around. I looked in front of us towards a flame and something jumped through the flames to land in front of us. It was a demon. It had the body of a turtle with a shell on its back; wings of a raven were attached to the body. The head was of a raven, the legs were that of a dog and two arms stuck out from above the first two legs. The arms resembled what I've seen of a Tyrannosaurus Rex's arms. It screeched loudly again, causing me to cover my ears. Beranabus just stood there staring uninterested at the demon. Kernel shot fire from the tips of his finger's at the demon. The demon flapped its wings to hove over the flames. The demon screeched triumphantly. A split second later, Beranabus, was floating next to the demon. Beranabus grabbed the demon's beak _and tore it off of its head!_ With no mouth to screech in pain, the demon just flapped about wildly. Beranabus then charged a bolt of electricity in his hands and shot it at the demon. The demon fell to the floor, burnt to a crisp. Beranabus looked back toward us.

"Let's move on." he chuckles. Amazed at his fighting prowess, we follow silently. Although I keep a close eye on my surroundings. Where there was one demon, there were surely more around. We continue down our path and eventually see buildings in the distance. Well, the rubble of buildings actually. Beranabus turns toward Harry and I.

"Have you two ever engaged in combat?" he asks curiously.

"Of course." We both answer.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. Have any of you ever killed a demon?" he asks. Harry and I look down at the floor, knowing we haven't.

"I stabbed that Lord Loss guy." I shrug. Beranabus sighs.

"Demons can only be killed by magical means. You can harm them with regular combat and sever them, but they can just piece themselves back together in no time." Beranabus explains. "Magic is the only weapon that can kill demons and you must know how to react or you will die." Beranabus looks at all of us. "Now that we're done with that, let us continue." Beranabus words shook me up a bit. The only way I could fight with magic was if I had a wand. Being stupid me, I forgot to take it out of my trunk at Hogwarts. I decided not to say anything and follow them into Carcery Vale. The place was completely destroyed, but there were demons everywhere still gnawing on the corpses of dead humans. They picked up our scent and looked at us with hungry eyes. They let out a growl that called other demons around the destroyed village to converge on us. There was about a fifty demons circling us. Each one with their own hideous appearance. A huge, brutish gorilla type demon pushed its way through the other demons and drooled as it saw all five of us there before it. It let out a huge screech and the demons all replied with their own bloodcurdling scream. Fifty to five, in favor of the demons. I'm not sure how we're going to make it out of this alive, because the demons are already advancing. I look toward Beranabus who laughs.

"_To the death!"_ he yells as he engages in battle with the gorilla demon...

_**A/N: Thank you all of you for waiting for this chapter. I'm sorry there's not a lot of action, I was just trying to explain a bit of things and getting emotions set for the characters. But I promise you, next chapter will be an action fest! :D Thank you to everyone who has continued to show support to me in reviews. And, as always, I would like more reviews to criticize my writing and challenge me further so I can get better. Thanks everyone, 'till next chapter! :]**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author: Vampet6 a.k.a Deric**_

_**A/N: Because I'm so awesome, I'm gonna give you all a look at a book I'm writing. Please note that I update this Introduction a lot. If you would like to read it and see what my imagination is up to, besides fanfiction, then scroll to the bottom. ^_^**_

_**Hogwarts?**_

_**Chapter 16 : Grubbs' POV**_

* * *

A demon that was in the form of a disfigured tiger pounced on me. It pushed me down and growled at my face. I grabbed it by the snout and crushed its mouth. I used my other hand to grab it by the ears and face plant the demon on the hard, rocky floor. It screamed as I pummeled it against the ground. Something grabbed the back of my arm and jerked me off of the tiger. It was another demon, this one in the figure of a monkey. It screeched and bit my arm. I yelled out, grabbing its face and threw it at the tiger demon. They collided and started fighting with each other. I howled like an animal and let loose bolts of magic at the demons clammering around me. I bellowed curses at the demons as I continued in my blood lust. Something grabbed onto my back and I saw Artery, the mouths in his hand's were gnawing away at my flesh. I shrieked and tried grabbing the fowl demon. Kernel grabbed the demon and raised his fist in the air. He looked ready to finish off the demon, but he faltered. He still felt an attachment to Artery. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" I heard a voice remark. The voice was instantly recognizable. It was the most saddest voice I'll ever hear. I looked for the source of the voice and in front of me, some yards away. Floating about a foot off the ground was the demon master Lord Loss. When he spoke all the demons ceased fighting and snarled at us. "It seems as if we just talked not that long ago." he adds. "You have all put me through much ordeal. I will make sure all of you suffer a punishment fit for the most vile creatures ever to be spawned."

"Enough talking." I snap. "Where's Bill-E?!" Lord Loss covers his mouth with a hand to stifle a laugh.

"Your poor brother is gone." Lord Loss says, relishing the shattered expression that came over me.

_"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you! I'll rip the flesh off your bones and tear you to pieces you slimy, mutated fucker!"_ I screamed at the demon master. I charged at Lord Loss, arms outstretched, intent on destroying him completely. Beranabus grabbed me and held onto me, holding me back.

"Don't be foolish, you can't take him on!" the magician snaps at me. Beranabus thinks I'm part of the Kah-Gash, a powerful demonic weapon capable of destroying universes. If he is right, I'm sure I can use this power to destroy Lord Loss. I use magic to heat up the temperature of my skin. Beranabus yelps and releases me. I look deep inside myself and find the source of my magic. Its amazing. I was unaware I had this much power inside me. I draw power from the magic and charge it in my hands. I take aim at Lord Loss and fire two charged bolts of magic. Lord Loss sees this in time and erects a powerful shield in front of him. The bolts of magic hit the shield hard and make a huge crashing sound. My ears ring with the noise from the blast and I hold onto them tight. I look toward Lord Loss and see his shield is getting weaker. With a smirk, I start blasting bolts of magic after bolts of magic. Lord Loss is gritting his teeth. His barrier is starting to crumble. With a loud cry his shield disintegrates into nothing and he is hit by a bolt of magic from my right hand. The demon master screams in pain and shock. I raise my right hand and charge it with magical energy. Today is Lord Loss' day to meet Death. I hear a scream in back of me and loose my concentration. I look in back of me and see Kernel struggling with a demon that looks like a scorpion. The scorpion jabs its stinger into Kernel's right eye. The demon follows that by jabbing out Kernel's left eye. Kernel shrieks, thinking the pain can't get any worse. The demon spits tiny little sacs into both of Kernel's eye sockets. The sacs burst and larva-like demons pour out, eating the flesh inside Kernel's eye socket.

I take aim at the scorpion demon and fire the bolt of magic in my right hand. It hits the demon and the demon screams once -then it bursts into tiny, gooey pieces. I look back toward Lord Loss and growl. The demon master is chuckling. "What's so funny? Getting your ass whooped by a teenager?" I ask cuttingly.

"I was teasing you Grubitsch." Lord Loss confesses. "You actually thought you could beat me? Ha! You're powerful Grubitsch, very powerful indeed; however, you are nowhere near a match to a demon master such as myself." My shoulders sag and my jaw drops. He's right. I'm finished. I can't beat him. I'm just going to wind up like Bill-E. "That's it Grubitsch." Lord Loss speaks. "Let yourself become stricken with despair, misery, sadness. Your cause is lost, there is nothing that can sa-" The demon master ceases talking as he spots something near me. I look to where his attention is focused and I see a rock. No, it is more than a mere rock. I can see someone's face jutting out of the rock. Wanting to break free. I've seen a lot of crazy things, but never anything like this _shit!_ The lips of the face move and words come out. The thing is speaking some other language, but I'm sure of one thing -this thing isn't a demon. Beranabus cries out and runs toward the rock. With his left hand he strokes the right cheek of the rock's face. The old magician is weeping. He's crying out one word only and that is _"Bec!"_

Lord Loss' is enraged. He screams hatefully at the rock. The magic in me flares. My eyes bulge and my lips start moving quickly, barking words in a language I don't even understand. My body moves closer to the rock with the face in it. Its a girl's face. Arms form out of the rock and its hands clasp onto mine. The girls is speaking in the same, wierd language I'm speaking in. I sense someone coming behind me and I turn. It's Kernel, walking toward me even though he is blind. The girl releases my right hand and grabs onto Kernel's right. Kernel grabs onto my right hand with his left. We're a circle of magic. Lord Loss howls a command at his familliars and they charge at us, ready to put a stop to us. I bark a word of magic and a huge, powerful barrier erupts around the girl, Kernel, Harry, Darren, Beranabus and I. The demons claw, bite and try using magic to take down the barrier -all to no effect! I have no idea what's going on. This must be the Kah-Gash taking control to help us, but if this is the Kah-Gash's work -then who is this girl who's helping? My train of thoughts are cut short by a hand each being placed on both of my shoulders. I look over my right shoulder and see Darren standing there, in the same state as the girl, Kernel and I. The magic pumping through his body into mine via his hand, whishes to bind to my magic. I allow it, just as I did with the girl and Kernel. I look over my left shoulder and see Harry. Again, in the same state as the rest of us. His magic binds with mine and I look around wildly._ I look to the sky and see it opening up!_ There is a funnel that is swirling directly above us. Demons, trees, rocks, and everything around my barrier was being sucked into the funnel. I catch sight of Lord Loss. He's holding onto a boulder. He sees me and sneers. Then the boulder is sucked into the funnel along with the rotten demon master. I look around for Beranabus and see him, sitting on the floor. He's observing everything that is going on around us. There's something off though. He seems a bit different. He seems_...frightened._

There is a pause in the middle of the chanting and I yell to Beranabus "What's going on?!" He turns his head at me and shakes his head. He's clueless. The ground is being torn away around us and flying straight into the funnel. The funnel is also coming closer, almost close to touching the tip of my barrier. "Beranabus?! What's going to happen when that hits our barrier?!" I shout at the old magican, hoping he can tell me at least something to wrap my mind around. Beranabus looks at me and smiles.

"I have no idea." Beranbus states. Everything on Earth is gone. It is just this floating piece of rock with a barrier over it. The funnels close to the barrier now. I don't know what will happen when it touches down. Maybe it will?! - I have no more time to think, because everything as I know it stops. Everything goes black and I'm not sure what just happened. Am I dead? An instant burst of colors shocks my eyes. I close them shut fast and slowly open them. It feel's like I'm in space. This isn't space though. There are patches of light all around me. They are of various colors, shapes and sizes. Kernel is next to me, along with the others. We're shooting forward at an alarming rate. A window appears in front of us and we dash through it. We're traveling from window to window now at incredible speeds. I've never felt any sensation like this before. It's amazing. We hit a window and everything goes black again. Then I'm on a hard, grassy ground. I look around and see everyone is here. I look around and see we're in a clearing of trees. It's night and the stars are out, shining beautifully. I think we're on Earth. Dervish told me about Lord Loss' realm and this doesn't seem like it. Although, if we are in the Demonata's universe, he also told me they have millions of worlds. This could be one. I look around for Beranabus and see him getting up.

"Where are we Beranabus?" I ask the magician. Beranabus doesn't respond. Instead, he observes the land around us. I think he's trying to figure out the same thing. "Are we dead?" He mumbles 'I don't know' in response. "Where are we?" He mumbles the same response. "How can you find out?" Beranabus snaps his head back at me and tells me to shut up.

"I'm going to figure out where we are right now. Let me just concentrate." The magician mutters, trying to focus. I look around at the landscape. This place seems very familiar. I see Kernel struggling to get up. I go to him and help him up. Harry and Darren are unconscious. They must have hit their head on the ground when we came through the window.

"Where are we?" Kernel asks me, as he tries sitting up.

"I'm not sure." I answer him. I describe to him our location and explain to him my theory of us being dead and this is the place we've chosen to live while dead.

"I don't think so." Kernel replies doubtfully. "If we were dead and we could choose, I would have made it so I had my eyes back. Speaking of which," Kernel turns his head around looking for Beranabus. I turn his head so he's facing the magician. "Will I be able to construct a new pair of eyes?"

"I don't know." Beranabus mumbles. "We might be able to or we might not. If we can, it will have to be in universe of the Demonata." I turn my head toward him.

"So we're on Earth?" I ask.

"Yes, that much I have gathered." Beranabus answers. "Now please let me concentrate so I can pinpoint exactly where." I help Kernel up. He tries maneuvering about, blind as a bat. I have to give it to him. He's one brave kid. Much more than I could ever be. Truthfully, I'm scared shitless of the Demonata. While he practices moving about, I spot something that catches my eye. Its a rock, but not just any rock. I run toward it and run my fingers across it. Could it be? Is this the same rock as before? If so, how could it be? There would be hordes of demons here. There isn't even the slightest hint of a demon in sight.

"Beranabus!" I shout. The magician turns around, annoyed.

"I can't figure out where we are if you're not quiet!" Beranabus scolds me. I point at the rock and his face freezes.

"I think I already know where we are." I say quietly as he walks toward the rock, slowly. "We haven't gone anywhere, _we're still in Carcery Vale!"_

Beranabus has been pacing back in forth between the rock for about an hour now. Every once in a while he would stop and exlaim "It can't be!" or "It's impossible!" I've been sitting down with Kernel, watching (or listening, in Kernel's case) to the magician babble on and on. Beranabus summons me and I walk to him. "The Kah-Gash!" he shouts excitedly.

A little shocked, I reply "Excuse me?"

"The Kah-Gash! It is what allowed this to happen!" the magician tells me, unable to mask his joy.

"And what is it that happened." I ask.

"Well. It's just a theory right now, but I'm pretty damn sure I'm right." Beranabus says. He then stares into my eyes and exlaims _"I think we travled back in time!"_

_**A/N: Wow! Sorry that took a while guys. As you can see though, I'm moving alot farther in the storyline, which is great!! Thank you for reading this and please review!!! I will try to have my next chapter up as soon as possible! Thank you my dear readers!! Once again: PLEASE REVIEW!!! :) :D :]**_

**_P.S: Like I promised, below is a sneak peak at a novel of mine. If you would like to give me some feedback on it, include it on your review of this chapter or in a message to my inbox. Thank you, my readers, again!! :) - Deric a.k.a Vampet6_**

* * *

The Plague War: Ares' Odyssey

By Deric Ramirez

Introduction

2012, that was when most people thought the end of the world was going to end. Lies. It wasn't the end, but merely the beginning of the end. The U.S military was always looking into new technologies in which they could integrate with soldiers. Powered exoskeletons were an idea they researched a lot, but the main focus was on genetic engineering a.k.a splicing. In 2012 they made a major breakthrough in the technology. There were a handful of soldiers that were put into a special project to be spliced. The project was a success, as the soldiers had become stronger, faster and gained heightened senses. They were given the acronym 'G.E' which stood for 'Genetically Engineered.' The small group of G.E soldiers was deployed into Pakistan on a special mission. About three days later they returned to the U.S with the terrorist Osama Bin Laden in their custody. Even more impressive was the fact that they were unscathed. The success of the G.E soldier's mission gave the green light on turning every U.S troop into a G.E soldier.

The U.S now had an army of G.E soldiers and that frightened other countries. Our nation was still in a depression. Even more now since the U.S had to buy large doses of the virus that splices your genes from Olympus, the company that created it. Olympus came up with an idea to bring us out of our nation's debt. They proposed to mass produce the virus and sell it to the common people of the world, internationally. The sales were off the charts. Everything was going great –until a week later. There was an accident in Los Angles where a customer bought the virus and injected himself with it. He was going through the regular process until he fell to the floor in a fit of seizures. Neighbors heard the screams and called the police. A news team followed them into the building. I've watched the video many times and recall mostly everything.

The lights were off, the place was trashed and the man that lived there wasn't in sight. The police officers there started throwing theories and scenarios about that a serial killer was on the loose and killed this man. They were nowhere close to the answer. An eerie scream was emitted from somewhere in the room followed by soft mumbling. The police asked if the homeowner was there. No one answered. The police split up checking each corner of the room, but no one was there. They were extremely puzzled. Another scream was heard and one of the officers shouted "Next room!" He rushed into the next room and something grabbed him. He screamed in pain as ripping and gnawing sounds commenced. The other officers were shocked, but quickly recovered composure. "Richie, you okay?" An officer asked softly. The camera zoomed in on the hallway. A few seconds later a figure appeared at the hallway. It was covered by the darkness of the shadows. "Is that you Richie?" A different police officer asks uncertainly. The thing in the hallway let out a high pitched scream and charged at the officer closest to it. The officer shot off a few rounds in its direction. The thing leaped out of the way and into a spot where the sun was shining through a window.

Repulsive. It was a man, his mouth covered with blood and bits of flesh. His hair was falling off as each second passed. It seemed as if he was decaying bit by bit. Another interesting feature worth mentioning was that his eyes were blood red. The police were scared shitless now. The news crew even more since the cameraman was shaking the camera is if it was an earthquake. The creature screamed again and pounced onto the nearest officer, knocking him down. The creature took a quick swipe at the officer's throat and blood spurt out like a sprinkler. The creature grabbed the officer by his jaw, forced it open and vomited. There were two officers left, also the news reporter and her cameraman. The reporter shrieked and ran for the front door. The creature jumped into the air, planted his feet on the back of her head and pushed down. The reporter's head was crushed under the creature's feet. The creature snarled at the rest and they ran, the cameraman dropping the camera; ultimately, ending the live feed.

Infection. That is how it was started. There were more accidents that day. It was happening everywhere on a mass global scale. The blame instantly was pointed at Olympus, who claims that they have no involvement. With no evidence, nothing could be done about it. The police had no control over these creatures roaming around the streets, infecting other people or killing them. The police officers that were trying to combat them had a difficult time. The infected had also been genetically engineered when they changed. They are as strong, fast, agile and cunning as us. The only differences are the obvious physical ones and the obsession they have of murdering. With these monstrosities out on the streets wreaking havoc, someone finally decided to take care of the situation our government can't handle. It's just someone who we didn't expect.

The new, reformed Soviet Union sent a massive army to claim New York City. They cleared the area; killing infected and Americans alike. It was surprising, brutal move. They were stationed in Canada and moved into Maine, then all the way down to New York City. They suffered heavy casualties, but they shrugged them off and claimed the land as their own. Our nation responded by sending an army to challenge the Soviets and take back New York City. It was named the Battle of New York and oh, it was a bloody battle. It was the first battle to spark World War III, also known as The Plague War. We fought long and hard for three day's straight, but in the end the United States could claim New York as theirs again. The Soviets had already spread farther down the East Coast, so there were still more battles to come, but the damage was already done. Other countries thought of taking over other's lands also. Among other things to fuel the fire of The Plague War was the need of the diminishing resources of the world and that governments were trying to exterminate the infection –permanently. They sent their armies into other country's lands to slaughter everything that moved. It was a dark time to live on Earth. You could be alive and healthy one day or a mindless murderer the next. Or you were just dead. Speaking the truth, I'd rather be dead than to be a monster.

As of present day, 2027 – the U.S is at war with the Soviet Union. Mexico is sweeping through all of Central America with a fearsome army. China is at war with the Pacific Islands such as Thailand, Philippines, Japan and others. The German's are fighting the U.K, France, and Spain. Lots of other countries are fighting against each other, along with many mass civil wars. Back in 2012 – the year the infection started – it was hell. The government needed to find someway to isolate groups of people so they wouldn't get infected; so humanity could live on. They sent armies into about 30 towns on the West Coast. One of those towns was Carson in California. Carson is my hometown, where I was born. I was born on December 21, 2012. What a coincidence that I was born on the same day the infection started. On Christmas day the U.S army came marching in, shooting down anything that didn't seem normal or anyone that was sick, even if it was a mild cold. I can't remember watching people die that day, but I sometimes have nightmares about it. That day they 'cleansed' my town and barricaded the town all around with whatever they could scavenge. Soldiers were placed on watch towers, patrolling around the barricade and also patrolling the inside, making sure no one became infected.

All of my life I've lived a dull life, isolated from everyone, getting bullied and insulted day by day. Why have I been mistreated? First of all, I'm not like the others. My genes haven't been spliced. The teenagers at my high school all bully me because of this. Second of all, I only have one friend. His name is Aiden. He's my best friend and I like to consider him as my brother. We've been there for each other our whole lives. I don't know what I'd do without him; he's the only person I care about in the world. Lastly, I'm an orphan. My parents died shortly after I was born. The day the army marched in here my parents were both ill. They weren't infected, but at the time, symptoms of the infection were unknown. My parents were executed and I was placed in a foster home.

Let's fast forward to the present. The phone rings and I pick up. It's Aiden, he tells me to come over to his house. I tell him I'm on my way. He sounds urgent, so I hurry. I grab my skateboard from my room and tell my foster mom that I'm off to Aiden's house. I arrive at Aiden's house and knock on the door. The door opens and someone pulls me in. It's Aiden. His short, straight black hair is in a mess. There are tears around his piercing, black eyes. The tears make their way down his cheeks. His teeth are chattering and his whole body is shaking. His skin was paler than usual. "What's wrong?" I ask, noting his terrible condition.

"I think my mother is infected." Aiden sobs, fresh tears running down his face. My jaw drops and shock flashed across my face. "I need your help, Ares."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author: Vampet6 a.k.a Deric**_

_**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with a lot of things, so my fanfic isn't on my mind most of the time D: But I will hopefully try finishing this series up soon and maybe starting on a new smaller series? I will keep you updated! But I'm going to say straight up, both those two things are very unlikely. I'm telling you beforehand so you don't get your hopes up. Well, enjoy this new chapter! And as always, leave me a nice review to encourage me and make me smile :)**_

_**P.S I'm moving forward in the story. So please don't read this unless you have finished all of Harry Potter, The Saga of Darren Shan and the Demonata series. Thank you!**_

_**P.S.S This chapter is dedicated to Akikee! You have been a devoted follower by reading this story from the start and reviewing every single chapter. Thank you for being so kind and inspirational! I hope you still visit this site so you can read this chapter :)  
**_

_**Hogwarts?**_

_**Chapter 17: Darren's POV

* * *

**_

"Excuse my bluntness, but have you gone mad in the head Beranabus?" I ask, not believing the elderly magician one single bit.

"Everyone's mad in their own right, some just express it a lot more than others." Beranabus cackled madly. "We've traveled back in time! Don't you realize this? The Kah-Gash has given us another chance, to right our wrongs!"

I looked toward Grubbs who looked uncertain, but was starting to believe the magician. "Don't tell me you believe this shit?" I asked Grubbs. He turned to me and smiled.

"We're part of the Kah-Gah, you've seen its power. We can do anything with it, even turn back time. Trust me Darren, Beranabus is telling the truth." Grubbs pauses. "We're in Carcery Vale, right before the tunnel opened... Right before Bill-E died." Tears were starting to form in Grubb's eyes. I went up to him, put my hand on his shoulder and lifted his face so his tear-filled eyes were staring into mine.

"Then let's kill some demons." I smirked. Grubbs smiled and wiped away the tears. He got up and stretched.

"Bill-E will survive today. I swear on all that I believe, he will die by no one's hands today." Grubbs stated. I nodded at him and looked around for Harry. Harry was sitting near a tree. He was confused and didn't know what to make of this. He saw me looking at him and stood up.

"It won't be just Grubbs' Lord Loss down there." Harry looked toward Grubbs who was confused. Harry then looked back at me. "It will be your Vampaneze Lord as well."

Understanding dawned upon me. I remember being told by Dumbledore that in the possible future that the world would be controlled by a group of dictators. The Vampaneze Lord, Lord Loss, Lord Voldemort and an unknown dictator. "All of the dictators are down there in the tunnel, right Harry?" I said solemnly.

"Bingo." Harry sighed. "This is the final battle. It will be all of us against the four dictators down there."

Beranabus sniffed and scratched his chin. Then he chuckled. "Come on now boys, we shouldn't think so pessimistic. Our odds are very low, I agree with that, but we have to try." He looked at us all seriously. "We are the only people standing in the way of protecting humanity from total annihilation." We all nodded and I went to go pick up Kernel and guide him with us. We winded down the tunnel of the cave for what seemed an eternity. Finally we entered a large cave and right at the back was Lord Loss in the middle, the Vampaneze Lord shrouded with robes on his right hand side and Harry's enemy, Lord Voldemort on Lord Loss' left hand side. There was no fourth dictator there. Close to them were two people tied up side by side with a disfigured woman standing over them, on guard. In front of Lord Loss were thee demons. A scorpion demon that poked Kernel's eyes out, a frenzied rabbit with acid drooling out of its mouth and a demon child with fire in its eyes and mouths on its palms. All were aware of our presence.

Grubbs immediately started toward the two people tied up on the floor, but Beranabus held him back. "Bill-E, Dervish!" Grubbs yelled out. They were gagged and could only respond with muffled noises. Lord Loss turned around, facing us with a sinister smile.

"Oh Grubitsch, you cannot help your uncle and.." Lord Loss halted for a second, his snakes' hissing filling the entire cave. "Your half brother." Lord Loss smirked and Grubbs flew into a rage.

"You bastard! I'll gut you!" Grubbs cried out looking from Lord Loss to Bill-E. Grubbs was crying, his emotional pain was pleasing Lord Loss. Lord Loss' arms were outstretched, his smile spreading across his dough like pale, red flesh.

"That's it Grubitsch." Lord Loss' replied sadly. "Let me feed off your suffering and pain." I start to reach for a throwing knife on my belt, but a familiar voice stops me dead in my tracks.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you Darren." The voice came from the Vampaneze Lord and he walked a few steps toward me into the light and I saw his face. I now knew why his voice was so familiar. _Steve Leopard!_ "Remember me?" Steve smirked.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed. I couldn't make sense of anything now. My notions on reality and fantasy started to blend together. "Get away from them, they can hurt you!"

Steve cackled loudly filling the cavern with his dark laughter. "Are you really that stupid Darren?" Steve chuckled.

I must be stupid. Steve is the Vampaneze Lord and the Vampaneze Lord is Steve. Get it in your head Shan! I stumbled forward, my head spinning with fresh thoughts.

"Back away from my Lord." The voice came from above Steve and a figure dropped down to his side. This man was thin, tall and had a very serious look to him. But I didn't know him. My guess was that he is the Vampaneze Lord's guardian. But what is his name?

"Gannen Harst." An unknown voice came from behind us. What is with all of these surprises? I looked back and my happiness soared. The pair consisted of a tall, slim man dressed in a dark red cloak with a short crop of orange hair, Mr. Crepsley! With him, an odd looking man with white skin that seemed very red, dressed in purple animal hides stitched together with greasy, green hair. "How have the years treated you brother?" The man in the purple animal hides asked.

"Good, thank you for asking Vancha." Gannen replied, his eyes looking over us suspiciously. Vancha, that name clicked. He was a fellow vampire prince, Vancha March, known for his traditional vampire ways and brutal, savageness. I looked from brother to brother, they looked nothing alike!

Steve disregarded the brothers and looked at Mr. Crepsley, Vancha March and I. "The three hunters closing in on their prey." Steve murmured.

Lord Voldemort looked at Harry with contempt. He spit at Harry's feet. "The Chosen One." He remarked sarcastically. Lord Loss looked around and focused on Grubbs.

"I just hate you. You are a nuisance and I will be relieved when you die before my hands. You will feel agony like you've never imagined before." Lord Loss said with contempt.

"Cut the shit." I snapped, drawing everyone's attention. I drew a short sword and set my eyes on Steve. "To the bloody death." I whispered, charging at Steve. "May the vampire gods watch over us!" I roared as fighting ensued everywhere around me.

* * *

**_A/N: And so the battle begins! Who will make it out alive? And who will die? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author: Vampet6 a.k.a Deric**_

_**A/N: Plain and simple. Enjoy the battle! :D Please read & review! Also, I think I'm going to end this series soon, so I will end it radically and it will be far different than the endings for each series. Also, after this series I want to start work on a new series. Maybe a crossover or maybe a regular fanfic focused on one book, who knows? :p But I would like some input from you, my readers! So in your review, if you would like to help me out, give me some suggestions for what my next fanfic should be! Hopefully something I've read :) Thank you and enjoy!  
**_

_**Hogwarts?**_

_**Chapter 18: Grubbs' POV**_

* * *

I set my eyes on Lord Loss and unleash a bolt of magic at him. Lord Loss erects a magical shield in front of him and my blot of magic crackles loudly and evaporates into the air. I grunt and charge a powerful bolt of magic in my hands. I unleash it on Lord Loss' shield and his shield shimmers from the power of the bolt. I grin and starting charging another but something crashes into me and I hit the ground. I look at my assailant and gasp. _It's Juni Swan!_ She laughs, grabs me by my throat and launches me at the ceiling of the cavern. I hit the top and yell out in pain. Small stalagmites buried into my back and I fall back onto the floor. I quickly turn and shoot a bolt of magic at Juni Swan, who is unprepared for the attack. She catches the blast full force and is thrown back onto the floor. I rush through the battles going on toward Dervish and Bill-E. I release them from their gags and bindings. Dervish cries out and hugs me tightly. I hug him back, a tear escaping me. I look down at my half-brother as he gets to his feet. More tears escape me and I hug Bill-E. "I..I was meaning to tell you Bi-Bill-E." I cry out, hugging him tighter. He's crying now too.

"I believe you Grubbs. But h-he told me before you even got here. He sa-said that your dad had an aff-affair with my m-mu-mum." Bill-E is crying heavily now, I can feel that Lord Loss' is feeding off of our suffering. He's sucking our emotions from us like a leech. "We're half-brothers Grubbs. How could you let Loch pick on me? You're supposed to protect me."

"What are you talking about Bill-E?" I ask, confused now. Loch used to tease Bill-E a lot, but I wouldn't consider it bullying.

"After you left to that school, I was alone. I had no friends. You were the only person close to me. Loch's bullying got worse. I was sick of it. I-I told him of this cave that you and I found, telling him that there was supposedly a treasure left here by Lord Sheftree. We came down here and we were climbing up to a higher cave. I was on top, but Loch slipped and was hanging on by the tips of his fingers. He tossed his hand at me, but I-I-I whipped my hand away!" Everything seemed to slow down. Time as I knew it had seemed to stop.

"Are y-you saying that you k-kil-killed Loch, Bill-E?" I ask dreading the answer, even though I knew it deep down.

"I was just playing a prank on him! You know, getting back at him after all those pranks he pulled on me. I was about to grab his hand to haul him up, but he lost his grip too fast and he fell." Bill-E was hysterical. We were now standing in a puddle of both of our tears.

"What is Bill-E talking about Grubbs?" He asks, noting something was amiss. I ignore Dervish. Bill-E killed Loch in this cave, allowing a tunnel to be open here. Bill-E is the key to the tunnel.

"Beranabus! Bill-E's the key to the tunnel!" I cry out. Beranabus was fighting up close with Lord Loss. His skin looks as if it had turned a light shade of purple. Yellow puss was coming out of his wounds instead of crimson blood.

"Are you sure?" Beranabus shouts through gritted teeth.

I look back at Bill-E, the area around my eyes drenched with my tears. "Yes, I'm sure!" I reply sadly. "I wish it wasn't so, but it is!"

"D****o you want me to do the job?" He asks, breaking off one of Lord Loss' arms.

"No!...I'll do it." I mutter sadly.

"NO!" I hear Juni shriek. She launches herself at me, but Dervish steps in the way, grabs her midair and brings her down upon a stalagmite, _piercing her through her heart!_

"My swan!" Lord Loss roars with anguish. He barks a word of magic and Beranabus is launched away from Lord Loss with a pulse of magic. The tunnel has fully formed and wind is sucking at our clothes, trying to grab Bill-E. I hold him tight, not wanting him to become part of the tunnel. I know what I have to do. I put my right hand on the back of his head and smile.

"Do you want to help me kick some demon ass?" I grin, showing false hope.

"Do I? How can I help?" Bill-E answers ecstatically, wanting to right his wrongs. Wanting to impress me, his big brother.

"Think of a good memory. Think of your mother. If you're thinking of something good, I can channel that energy and unleash it upon these demon bastards." I reply, making this up as I go on.

"Coolio!" Bill-E says, closing his eyes shut. A smile spreads across his face.

"Are you thinking of your mother? Is it a nice thought?" I ask Bill-E.

"No. I'm thinking of my mother, myself and you, my big brother." Bill-E says, his smile never faltering for one second. Fresh tears run down my cheek. "It's a very happy thought. I wish we could have spent time together, as a whole family." I run my hand through Bill-E's hair.

"I do too little brother. Time to fly." I gasp with torment. I let magic charge through my fingertips on Bill-E's head into his brain and stop it from functioning. Bill-E slumps into my arms as I lay him down. His lifeless smile permanently etching itself into my memory. I've killed my own brother...

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be Darren and show his fight with the Steve Leopard and Gannen Harst alongside Larten Crepsley and Vancha March. Also, in the beginning of that chapter will be a small POV from Harry showing him fight Lord Voldemort. Remember, this is a fanfic so I am taking my own liberties with each series' story changing them to fit this fanfic. Thanks for reading this chapter and look forward to the next soon! :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author: Vampet6 a.k.a Deric**_

_**A/N: I decided, fuck it, you guys deserve to see the end of this series! I don't care if barely anyone reads this, I'm putting it up :) I'd like to post a reminder again, I'm taking my own liberties with this fanfic and am changing it radically from their respective series in this crossover. Enjoy this chapter and look forward to a new fanfic from me! It might be a crossover or just a single book fanfic, but it will be bases on the Harry Potter series for those who didn't see a lot of him here ;) Now, enjoy! And don't be afraid to leave a comment on this fanfic to give me some pointers on what worked, what didn't work and what you liked best about this fanfic! The last chapter will be Chapter 20, the next one!  
**_

_**Hogwarts?**_

_**Chapter 19: Darren's POV**_

* * *

As I rushed toward Steve, Gannen Harst stepped in front of Steve and swung at me with his broadsword. I yelped and leaped backward. An object went whizzing past my head towards Gannen but he ducked quickly, barely avoiding the object that would have been planted right in his forehead. The object collided with the cave wall and fell to the floor. It was a golden shuriken. "Come on Steve!" I yelled. "Are you afraid?" Steve sneered and barked at Gannen to move out of the way. Steve walked toward me, his twin daggers yearning for fresh blood. I leaped in the air toward Steve, my shortsword ready to impale him through his heart. Steve rolled out of the way and I landed on my feet, glaring at my ex-bestfriend with hatred. Suddenly a painful shock ran throughout my body. I dropped my sword and hit the ground, its metallic blade smashing against the ground, causing my ears to almost burst from the intense noise. My senses were running haywire. My vision was blurring to the point where I could only see silhouettes of everyone in the room. An excruciating headache erupted and I pressed the palm of my hands hard unto each side of my head, wishing for the agony to pass.

"Darren!" Mr. Crepsley roared. His voice was so loud, I thought the stalagmites on the ceiling would fall down and pierce my body. Someone was rushing toward me, it must have been my mentor. Suddenly another person tackled Mr. Crepsley out of the way. My vision was starting to get better. I could see who had assaulted Mr. Crepsley. It was Steve.

"I'm going to kill you! For rejecting my rightful place as a vampire! I'm going to drive a stake through your damn heart!" Steve shrieked. He was mad. He cackled loudly and reached towards something strapped to his belt. It was a wooden stake. He wasn't kidding. I looked around for Vancha but he was too busy exchanging blows with his brother Gannen. I tried getting to my knees but I fell over. I cried out, the pain was unbearable. Mr. Crepsley was struggling, trying to push Steve off of him, but Steve punched him in the face.

"Mr. Crepsley!" I howled, feeling sick to my stomach. My arm was outstretched to him. He can't die. He can't. He's...he's Larten, he can't die! Mr. Crepsley bit Steve in the arm and Steve yelled out in pain. Mr. Crepsley, pried free his right arm from Steve's grip and grabbed him by his hair. He brought him close and Mr. Crepsley headbutted Steve! Steve blinked dumbly and fell back. Mr. Crepsley crawled on top of Steve, his dagger now in his right hand.

"You were never meant to be a vampire. You have bad blood. You're evil." Mr. Crepsley muttered to Steve, who was looking straight into Mr. Crepsley's eyes. He wasn't struggling. He was still recovering from the blow to his head. Mr. Crepsley raised his dagger high, ready to bring it down on Steve's black heart. Mr. Crepsley cries out in pain as blood gushes from his right shoulder. He drops his dagger and presses his left hand to his shoulder. There's a knife planted deep in his shoulder. I look in back of me and see Gannen Harst, another knife ready in his hand. He had stabbed Vancha, as a small pool of blood is around Vancha's body. His body rises and I sigh in relief as I realized he is still alive and breathing. He's just out of the battle now. Gannen rushes toward Steve and hauls him up. Steve snaps out of his daze and takes stock of the situation. Seeing Vancha out of the game and I incapable of doing anything, he grins like the devil. He grabs Mr. Crepsley's left arm and breaks it at his elbow joint. I wince as Mr. Crepsley howls in agony. Tears escape from my eyes and run down my face. Steve grabs Gannen's sword and brings it in a horizontal arc at Mr. Crepsley. The blade slices through Larten's flesh and comes out the other side. My dear mentor's head raises high and falls to the ground, blood pouring out from the hole where he was decapitated. His lifeless body is still on it's knees, as if his head didn't just come flying off, but then slumps to the ground, garnering an enormous sea of blood. Seeing Mr. Crepsley die before my eyes I howl to the gods above. This can't be happening, Mr. Crepsley isn't dead. But here I am staring at his lifeless corpse and his unattached head a few feet away. Something snaps within me and my senses are back. I stand up without staggering and pick up my sword, eying Steve. There is a fire burning deep within me. A fire that can only be put out by the spilled blood of Steve Leopard.

"Did you see that Gannen?"Steve bellowed. "Now that's prime entertainment right there!" Steve laughed, enjoying Larten's death. I growl softly, there is an animal inside of me that won't die now. Steve has awoken a true monster. I rushes towards Steve and shouldered him to the floor. I drew my sword up an stabbed my sword deep into Gannen's stomach. Gannen gasped and coughed up blood. I withdrew my sword and was ready to pierce it through his heart, but Steve retaliated and knocked me to the ground. He punched me in the face and reached for his dagger. His body was against my arm so I couldn't maneuver my sword. Steve looked back at me and I spit in his eyes. He instinctively brought his hands to his eyes and I punched him in the face. His jaw buckled under my strength and I hit him with my palm in the center of his chest. He missed his breath and I turned him over. I budged the dagger from his hand and stabbed it in his shoulder, twisting it in his flesh, drawing flesh blood. I stood up and stomped on the dagger, pushing it deeper into his shoulder. Steve cried out in pain and I broke of the handle. I turned my attention to Gannen who was lying on the floor, clutching his stomach where blood was pouring out. I readied my sword and walked toward him. He raised his blood drenched hand and opened his mouth. "Wai-" He screamed, but I was hearing none of it. Before he could complete his plea I stabbed my sword through his mouth and out through his neck. It was gruesome, but that was all he and Steve deserved. I left my sword stuck in there and turned back toward Steve who was looking in horror at Gannen's body. It was only me and him now.

"No weapons." I said softly and through away the dagger in my left hand. I walked toward Steve, cracking my knuckles. My skin was caked with both dry and wet blood, dirt and sweat. I'm a creature of the night. Wherever I go in the night, death will follow. Steve tries scrambling away, but I grab him by his collar and haul him up. My fist collided with his left ribs and he groaned as they weakened with each consecutive blow. I kneed him in the gut and blood sputtered on my shirt. I grabbed him by his head and face planted it against the hard, rocky walls of the cavern. He fell to the floor as his legs gave up on him. He was close to death, I could feel it. I got on top of Steve and lifted his head up. My hands were on each side of his head. His face had been smashed to a pulp, but under all of that blood and tears was a monster known as Steve Leopard. I felt no pity. I twisted my hands, gripping his head tightly, to the right and then to the left as quick as I could. His neck snapped and Steve Leopard was no more. The raging fire had now died...

* * *

**_A/N: Alright so this chapter is up and the next chapter will have Harry's fight with Lord Voldemort and will also be the end of this fanfic. Look forward to the next update!_**


	20. Chapter 20: The Finale

_**Author: Vampet6 a.k.a Deric**_

_**A/N: Enjoy? Hopefully this wraps things up nicely for this series, but it was quite difficult to make this. I'm thinking of starting a new, smaller in scope fanfic once this goes up. So if you can leave a review with some feedback and what I should write about next, that would be awesome! :)  
**_

**_P.S: I tried to do Harry's POV but I wasn't able to._**

**_P.S.S: I have another fanfic that I recently started to continue called 'The Lord of the Shadows Shall Rise'; you should check it out :D_**

_**Hogwarts?**_

_**Chapter 19: Grubb**__**s' POV**_

* * *

Bill-E was gone... My _brother_ was dead. I killed my brother... I collapsed to the floor in tears, mourning the loss of _another_ family member. Demonic cackling comes from in front of me. I look up and stare darkly at Lord Loss, leeching off my misery. "Come Grubitsch," Lord Loss says grinning. "Fall into the abyss. Life is so much easier when you've given up on it. Come to dear Lord Loss and let me absolve you of your sorrow." I stand up and shakily walk towards Lord Loss, his arms outstretched towards me. I walk into Lord Loss' embrace and lose myself to depression. Lord Loss' arms tighten around me, ready to smash me beneath their might.

"Grubbs! Don't do it!" I hear someone scream; It's Kernel Fleck. "You are part of the Kah-Gash just like me! We were created to serve the Universe and preserve balance in the world. There are billions of humans on Earth that care about their family just as much as you do. Will you be so cruel as to share your pain with them?!" My mind starts to spin and I think of the family I've lost Dad, Mom, Gret and Bill-E... I look around the cave as Lord Loss' arms tense further. My eyes settle on Dervish.

Tears try to form but I push them back. I look straight into Lord Loss' eyes and snarl at the Demon Master. Lord Loss' senses that I'm going to escape his clutches so tightens his grip further and sends the snakes in the hole where his heart should be at my head. I dodge a snake and headbutt Lord Loss. His strength escapes him for a second so I turn my arms into metal blades and cut free from the vile demon's clutches. My hands return to normal and I fire blast after blast of pure magical energy at Lord Loss. The snakes disintegrate from the first blast and the second blast strikes the Demon Master hard, pushing him back. Lord Loss casts a spherical magical barrier around him which absorbs the blasts. I stop to regain some energy. Lord Loss, while protected, starts to heal his wounds. I look towards Harry who is in an intense battle with Lord Voldemort. I fire a bolt of magic at the evil wizard who deflects it with a flick of his wand.

A plan forms in my head. It's crazy but it just might work. I smirk and join Harry in his fight, leaving Lord Loss for last. I bark a word of magic and construct a magical shield in front of Harry and I in which magic cannot pass through from the outside, only the inside. Voldemort flicks his wand and a burst of green light streams forth at us. Harry warns me to dodge it but I wave away his warning, concentrating at keeping the shield up for however power the magic is. The magic hits the barrier hard, almost shattering it in one blow. I buckle down from the blast of magic, sweat forming and my muscles aching. I look at Harry and gasp "Plan B!" I absorb the energy from the barrier including the magic from Lord Voldemort. Pain runs excruciatingly throughout my body as I try to contain the deadly energy. I form it into a small ball and launch it forth. Voldemort casts a shield spell but my ball of magic absorbs it and hits him square in the chest. The wizard's flesh starts to tear away from his body as the pure energy engulfs him. Within a few seconds nothing is left of the infamous Voldemort...except a shadowy figure where his body used to stand.

"He can't die! His soul will just find another host!" Harry says to me. I frown and tap into the magic in the area of the blast. I form a sphere around the shadowy shade of the dead wizard, trapping his soul until we can destroy it.

"I have to say, your magical prowess is starting to impress me Grubitsch." Lord Loss tuts, floating to the trapped soul of Voldemort. He turns to face me and chuckles. "Although even a magician as powerful as you are will never have the best of a Demon Master."

I growl at Lord Loss and look around the cave at Darren, Harry and Kernel. Then my eyes fall on Bill-E, who's standing and staring straight at me. I start to cry in joy but then his face starts to ripple and change. He becomes shorter and his features become more..._ feminine. _My dead brother is no more; instead there is a girl standing in his place. Beranabus rushes past me to embrace the girl, crying out "_Bec!_" Was this the girl trapped in the rock? Lord Loss thunderous howl shakes me to the core. He's enraged, blood oozing from the cracks in his skin and his eyes flaring. He forms a ball of magic in his hands and casts it forth at Bec. The girl pushes Beranabus to the side and breaks through the ball of magic. She barks a word of magic and Lord Loss is launched backwards, hitting his back against the walls of the cavern. Bec looks at me and rushes at me. She grabs my hand and I feel a weird sensation. Memories flash throughout my mind, my memories. I break contact with her and the flow stops.

Beranabus approaches us and I can tell he had the same experience when he came in contact with Bec. "Bec is part of the Kah-Gash! All 5 pieces are here together!" Beranabus cheers. "We can save humanity!" My eyes open wide at the old magician's words and I tap into the magic into the air and launch Darren, Harry and Kernel towards Bec and I. "Join hands!" I command. We all link hands and magic surges through me. I feel like I'm no longer human, but a pure being of magical energy. I do not feel as a human anymore. I can feel the Universe all around me. I can sense all the living creatures spread throughout the entire Universe, their lives hanging on the balance of this moment. I charge as much magical energy as I can within me. We are all powerful. We are the Kah-Gash. What can defeat that which binds the Universe together?

We're all linked together. I know everything about Harry's life, Darren's life, Kernel's life and Bec's life. We are one together and we share our memories. I sense all the pain Darren and Harry have been through. As the Kah-Gash I have the answers to any question the Universe puts forth. I realize I can spare them from what is going to happen. "You've done enough Darren and Harry. We'll take it from here." I whisper in my mind directly to them. I reach out into their souls and extract their pieces of the Kah-Gash and absorb them, completing me as the only Trigger. While they remain on the ground with Beranabus and Dervish, we float into the air as I draw magic from everything around me. I call out to the Universe and it heeds my call. We become pure energy. We become the pure form of the Kah-Gash. We travel throughout the Universe, passing through everything, living and non-living. Bec is absorbing everything we come in contact with. She is the Memory of the Kah-Gash. Kernel opens windows all across the Universe as the Eyes. I power Kernel's traveling and Bec's memorization as the Trigger. We tear through the Universe, destroying everything in our path. Bec communicates her plan of what to do after we're done with Kernel and I telepathically. As we destroy the last of the Universe images of my Dad, Mom, Gret and _me_ together again flash throughout our mind. If I had a body, you would see a Grubitsch Grady smiling for what could be the first real smile he's shown before his life was torn from him by an unusual demon with an appetite for sorrow and misery...

_**The End**_

* * *

_**A/N: Well that is the ending of this FanFic. I hope you enjoyed all of the chapters I've put up. There were a lot of things I had planned for this FanFic but in the end the story ended up writing itself into this, not allowing me to put in stuff I had wanted to earlier. However, I feel that I should trust in this ending...**_

_**03/26/2008 - 08-27-2012**_


End file.
